Betrayed
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Wyatt Lane start's her first year at Sky High, its year round and they live in dorms. She has a rough year in store with Laura her supposed best friend and the cousin of her new friend Anna, Warren Peace smoker, trouble maker has his eyes set on his cousin Anna's new friend Wyatt. She doesn't want trouble but trouble wants her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Help I am sure there is a 12 step program for Sky high fanfiction writers who can't stop getting massive plot bunnies. Well I said I wouldn't but I lied, I LIED!**_

_Wyatt was a normal girl, a freshman in high school, she had light brown hair that curled only at the ends. She wasn't skin and bones but a healthy 125 pounds at her 5'4' height. She was quiet but was very popular, her best friend Laura was what others would call a snob it got worse as they reached Sky Memorial High. _

_Laura had become distant when she started dating Gage, he was on the Football team mister popular. He had an eye on the ladies which was causing a rift in their group, Hal and Danny, their other best friends, who happened to be gay, and as far as Wyatt was concerned are in love with each other secretly. _

_Now Sky Memorial High was for the best of the best, it was turned into a year round school fitted with dorms. Since most of our parents are always off fighting Villain's or Hero's. _

_**Wyatt's point of view…**_

_I was listening to Laura drone on about Gage and just how sweet he was, as my head was resting in Hal's lap my feet in Danny's lap. Her boyfriend was a player __**{I believed his power was to attract the opposite sex}**__ and she was his latest game, I saw the way he looked at other girls. But dating her was his best option, she was popular and pretty with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she took her body seriously as of eighth grade. I did too, I guess, I went for a run every other day, but unlike her I ate pizza and Doritos at the same time if I could._

_Her power was a bright coloured rainbow that caused illusions for a brief time._

"_You sure are lucky Laura," Danny said probably just to appease her "Thank you Danny, you should ask Karla out; she likes you," she said her voice was too sweet, like she forgot he was gay. _

_Hal could turn into a raging Green furry beast to Danny's electric based power. _

"_Laura I like the D not the V, so please stop," he said as I laughed "Not likely come on guys this school is huge, three floors! I have to find my locker," I was up as Hal and I walked further into the school. _

"_Gage already showed me mine, yours shouldn't be far from mine Wyatt," she smiled "Well isn't he just Prince charming," I cooed back but she didn't understand sarcasm, she flushed red._

"_He is mine Wyatt, stay away," she scolded "With pleasure Laura," I said with a scoff but she was appeased. I had to get used to this tonight I was going to be shown our new dorm rooms where, whom ever took our luggage left it there._

"_Hey girlie mine is right next to yours, come on before she thinks I like her man too," Hal said dragging me off as Danny gave us a loathing look while he and Laura walked off in a different direction. _

"_She just gets worse and worse, she thinks we all have to be just like her. She is dying to see your power, thankfully we don't have to show in front of each other," he vented his black spiked hair gelled perfectly, his green eyes shining. Danny was the surfer, tall, blonde bright baby blues, with a hot bod, every girl was after him and he was after Hal. _

"_I know Hal, she is much worse with you two not here as buffers for her attitude. I swear since her mom died in seventh she is such a bitch, I hate to say that, she is my best friend. But damn, she is all cheerleading, drama club blah, blah, blah," I said as we reached our lockers, in fact his was to my right._

"_Well Danny and I are joining the drama club, we love singing and acting so it fits. PLEASE join please. And so you think you'll end up a Heroine or Villainess?" he begged with his green eyes wide._

"_Fine, fine, fine, either is fine you know my parents don't care," I smiled "But no to cheerleading," I smiled as I was trying to open my locker, it was opened with a digital card. Mine wasn't reading, I huffed as I kicked it several times._

"_Here," I heard a very deep voice as I turned to my left seeing a black shirt with red slash marks, my eyes moved up seeing a guy. I held up my card he snatched it and with skill he slide it through and at the same time jabbed it with his very broad shoulder, it popped open._

"_Now Hal if I jabbed it I be flat on my ass," I muttered hearing him laugh "Thanks for helping her," Hal said, he was always polite._

"_Yeah sure," then he walked away with my card still in his hand as I watched not able to get a word out. He was clad in dark colours, faded jeans and boots, he had long brown hair and olive toned skin. _

"_Earth to Wyatt, come on, Earth to Wyatt!" fingers were snapping in front of my face "Yeah Hal, let's find our classes. Don't we have Power placement?" I said after placing certain items in my locker before clicking it shut. _

_I had honours English/History of past battle's first thing as he had Math/Potion making, he groaned and walked away as I walked into room 901 seeing students seated talking to each other, as I slide into my seat when Danny walked in taking the seat next to mine._

"_She is your bestie, I was talking about a Breaking Benjamin concert and she flipped about it being the wrong type of music. I can't always listen to her country crap. And no we can't sneak out!" he smiled._

"_Class please pay attention, my name is Hank," he called out as class began, I was a good student, little miss perfect in my mother's eyes, and the apple of my fathers. I was spoiled when my parents got their divorce, it was havoc but now it's all calm waters. _

"_See you later jelly bean, Hal said you are also joining drama, it will be fab," he said as he dashed out the door. _

"_Wyatt Lane please follow me," I heard as I grabbed my bag seeing some tall guy "Miss I wasn't calling you," he said in a harsh voice._

"_Well I seem to disbelieve you, I for a fact saw and heard you call Wyatt Lane," I said he gave me a look. "Isn't Wyatt a boy's name?" he muttered._

"_Yes, but these say female so thanks for your unwanted notice," I smiled. We walked to a room where he opened the door and I walked in seeing a lady, she had white hair her gray eyes watchful._

"_Sit Wyatt, I already know your power so no need to show it. The day is already becoming tiring, well so heroine class, all honours it is. Here is a warning, friends will not always stand for you as you would them, but new friends and old can't be found in the darkest of places. You may go child," I was at a loss as I walked away._

_I looked down after our third class, it was lunch I noticed the clicks all ate together. It was a large dining hall, with open windows, I missed my mother and father._

"_Wyatt over here," it was Laura as she sat eating her salad, I walked to the line to wait. _

"_Can I get Doritos, two slices sausage, and mozzarella sticks, with a Snapple please," the girl looked horrified at my request. _

_After I paid I sat with my friends, Laura just gave me a distasteful look as I ate. "Laura enough," I snapped when she opened her mouth as I finished both slices moving to my cheese sticks. _

"_But..." _

"_Enough Laura, just leave your friend alone babe," it was none other then Gage to the rescue. _

_I grabbed my Doritos looking right at Laura as I noshed them, cool ranch all over my fingers. The boys laughing as Laura's face turned red, she huffed curling into Gage. _

"_You have a nice figure for eating like this. So heard you have heroine honours good job," Kamron said, he was a friend of Gage's, Laura smiled. _

"_Thanks Kam, well I am off to Fighting 102," I was up "We have that too," Hal and Danny said, Laura didn't have advanced classes, she dropped the books for her looks as we say. _

"_How about a date, Wyatt?" Kam shouted, thankfully only few people heard. "Maybe, I have to ask my parents," I said when I was going to say no, I didn't want to date a jock. _

"_Nice, Laura won't leave you alone now," they laughed as we walked out._

"_Man we have near sixteen minutes until class, I need something from my locker," Hal said as we walked to the lockers, seeing Eric, Will and Ethan all talking to their girls, they were old friends of ours. _

"_Hey how's it going with the ice bitch," Magenta said as I scoffed "Same shit different day, at least I haven't turned on her yet," I smiled as Will and the boys were talking._

"_Mage enough, hi Wyatt, we didn't turn on her we just couldn't deal with her like you do, well Hal and Danny too," Layla said she was affected by Laura's nasty attitude more than any of us, I guess they grew up together. _

"_I know Layla, boys come on we don't have time," I said as I walked away my bag over my shoulder. Hal grabbed a book from under his bag, while a pop can scattered to the floor. _

"_I love your outfit Wyatt," Danny said but his eyes are locked on a blushing Hal. It was a simple pair of blue skinny jeans a rails hunter plaid shirt in pine/white. A maroon scarf, with gray Keds, I must say I looked decent. _

"_Well thanks," I moved closer "It means more if you were actually looking at me and not Hal's backside lover boy," I whispered he chocked as I raised my brow._

"_Brat," he muttered as we started walking back in. _

_Other students are walking near us, when I see the guy from this morning, he was rather tall. He was with another group all foul looking most likely trouble makers, hot ones but still. _

"_Who are you looking at Wyatt?" it was Hal "That dude from this morning," I answered as we walked up the stairs and right into Laura and Gage. _

"_What guy?" Danny questioned as Hal pulled him off to the side as I stood near Laura. _

"_So my house this weekend, you need your nails done. You are going home on the weekend's right?" she was muttering, Gage had his arm around her, as she held my fingers up to her eyes. _

"_Not really my nails are fine, and yes I am. I will have to split them up this weekend I will be with my father," I said as she gave me a nod._

"_Yes," _

"_NO" I vented as she put her lower lip out._

"_We only have two classes left then try-outs for drama, I hear they do musicals, and only two plays a year. And they are huge," her eyes were gleaming. _

"_Yay," I smiled as Gage stood straight looking behind us girls with Kam with him. "Danny, Hal I have art what about ya'll," I turned seeing that guy and two others walking up the stairs._

_Hal and Danny started walking over "Oh sorry man," Hal said to the guy. _

"_Don't tell him you're sorry, he shouldn't have bumped into you," Laura snapped as Gage chuckled._

"_Laura chill out, I wasn't watching were I was walking," Hal snapped back but it didn't faze her, it was like she near even heard him, I saw Layla shake her ginger hair, I gave her a smile._

"_Yeah sure," his voice came out gruff and deep "So Jackson, I see you found a mutt to hang on your arm," he went on as Laura was fuming by now._

"_Watch your mouth Peace, she is better than any piece of white trash you could get. Come on Laura and Wyatt, girls like you shouldn't talk to trash like Peace," Gage said my mouth was open, but Laura was awe struck as I looked at Hal and Danny._

"_Well if I remember correctly you fucked a fare few of my one night stands," Peace said with a half-smile as I looked back to Laura, she was between flaming anger and crying._

"_Laura come on we have art, we shouldn't be late. We can let the Neanderthals play without us," I said in a gentle voice, as I took her hand. _

"_Here I forgot, I kept this," I turned seeing Peace holding my white locker card "Oh yes, and thank you again for your help getting my locker open," I said in a polite voice but Laura fumed._

"_You know him?" she questioned "Not until this morning, in fact I just learned his last name from Gage. He was kind enough to help me this morning with my blasted locker," I snapped she was calmer once she understood, but her attitude was warring on my nerves. _

_I reached out plucking the card from his hand, and walked off with my two friends leaving the rest to do whatever. _

"_Starting to think the others were right just to walk away, she acts like his gang now." Danny said as he and Hal walked to their Metal shop class. _

_I walked alone to Art, seeing a girl with red flaming hair, you could tell it was dyed but it was stunning like Ariel from the little mermaid. Her books fell from her bag scattering across the courtyard. I rushed over getting on my hands and knees helping her, my small arms piled with all sorts of books. _

"_Thank you," she said then she looked at me "Oh" was all she said._

"_Here you go, oh your bag split," she gazed at it and frowned "Damn it this was my favourite bag," she snarled. _

"_Oh it's a quick fix, I have a sewing kit, in case I fall or some shit," I smiled her gray clothes and makeup told me she was in his gang and we aren't supposed to talk. _

"_How about in the bathroom, no one can see us talking you look rather nervous," I said as she sighed with a shake of yes. So we walked into the bathroom, I was going to be late but it wasn't a problem. _

_She handed me her skull bag as I sat on the floor pulling black thread and a medium needle out getting to work a double stich would service for this material. She just watched not talking at all, as I finished right at the first bell, we now had three minutes. As I helped her stuff books and stuff in than I was running down the hall, not noticing she was right behind me. _

_I skidded into class seeing Laura patting a seat just as the second bell rang. "You sure are lucky girls, to be late on your very first day. Anna you now where my class is please take your seat, and you miss" _

"_My name is Wyatt," I said as he gave me a nod "Well Wyatt, ah I see Wyatt Lane, please take a seat," as I say he was introducing himself, I was catching my breath. _

"_Sorry Laura I started my period early, of all the luck," I muttered as Anna sat across at her easel, she gave me a small smile. _

"_I am sorry to hear," Laura patted my hand, as I rolled my eyes as class began and by the end I wanted to die._

"_Is it too late to get out of your class, I mean really. I made blobs of colour not fruit, well this resembles a Banana," I said pleading with him, as he smiled._

"_Come to me before school tomorrow, I think only metal shop is open now, you can try it. Since these are the only civilian classes we allow," he smiled as I sighed giving him a nod. _

"_No you can't, you will get better," Laura was pleading "I suck and you knew it, I did it for you. But I will fail it and I won't allow that," I said as we walked into Gym._

_Blue and orange together was very coordinated, I walked out in pants to her shorts, and my top had no sleeves to her short sleeves. _

"_Okay, class girls and guys. We will be doing a mile run and push ups," Coach loud mouth screamed out, as Laura looked pale._

"_See ya Laura," I smiled taking off in a run catching up to Hal with ease, his lean form had muscle. _

"_I left princess back there," I said running my boobs moving with me. It was hot but up ahead I saw, Peace, Anna and a few others as ran moving passed people. _

_I ran passed Anna her hair in a ponytail "Hey," I turned seeing her waving "Thank you for your help with my bag," she said running next to me._

"_No problem, Anna," then she fell back and I ran with Hal seeing Danny doing push up with Laura, she was red faced. _

"_So that guy his name is Warren Peace, his dad is in some prison for murder but not just one. He works and is raised by his mama, he is trouble, girl," I smiled._

"_I could tell, at least he helped me," I smiled seeing Warren Peace in a muscle shirt doing push ups with ease._

_Trouble wasn't something I was looking for…but I saw Warren look right at me…I didn't want trouble…but I knew I was going to get it anyway._

"_Class over, all freshman report to the front court yard to be shown your dorms." He bellowed as I shook my head, Boomer was a d-bag._

_**Front courtyard…**_

_I stood with Hal, Danny and Laura waiting for it to start, seeing Anna sitting on the low wall by herself a few shady villains around her but alone. _

"_Laura Angelo, Mica Maro, and Faith Thomas please come up," Principal Powers called out as I bit in my laugh. Mica was in Hero support and Faith was a Villainess. _

"_Girls room 109, now," Laura put her tiny nose in the air her man walking with her. As names rang out Hal and Danny got in the same room, I smiled at my Villain Danny to Hal's Hero. _

"_Anna Peace, Nica Castro and Wyatt Lane, you room in 112 left wing, now," she said as I grabbed my bag walking off. Anna Peace she had to be related to Warren, now I knew she was._

"_Hello again Anna," I smiled as Nica walked up to us "Hello," she smiled as I held out my hand "Names Wyatt, this is Anna she seems rather shy, but her hair is awesome," I said as Nica smiled._

"_Anna, are you okay?" I turned seeing Warren "Yes Warren, I am fine. She helped me this morning my bag ripped and she sewed it," she said in gentle voice._

"_Thanks for helping my little cousin," he said as we all looked up at him. "It wasn't a problem at all," I said._

"_Wyatt" it was Laura "Great," I muttered "Well girls should we head to the dorm, I have work to do fixing it up," I smiled as Nica and Anna walked with me._

"_Hey we have room 111 and Mage has room 113 we are together again Wyatt," I smiled giving her a hug, and Mage too. "Great it will do us good, this is Nica and Anna," I introduced them as we walked._

"_A pleasure, I am Layla and this is Magenta, we are both in Hero support with Nica. So did you get Villainess Wyatt?" she smiled as Mage snorted._

"_Not yet, I got heroine, I assume Anna is a Villainess," I said as Anna looked to me._

"_Makes no diff to us Anna," I said she gave a faint smile._

_The dorm was beige, I was putting up posters like the other girls, pictures and my books covered my high shelf. I made my bed with my gray and black bed sheets and duvet._

"_So my parents are a hero and hero support, they live in Jackson village," Nica said out of the blue._

"_Well my father is a hero and my mama is a villainess, and please keep this to your own ears please. My parents divorced two years ago, only Hal and Danny know my power, because it is rather scary," I said and we looked to Anna._

"_You don't have to say anything, we won't judge," I said flopping on my black bean bag chair._

"_My parents died, my aunt Willow is a heroine. My cousin is Warren Peace and he is very over protective, he and my aunt are all I have left," she was crying by this time as we rushed over, Layla and mage walked in hugging her._

"_Anna, how long ago did they pass? I am so very sorry I can't imagine the pain you must feel," I said a little misty eyed._

"_Three months ago," she cried as we just held her, but I felt she needed her cousin as I ran out of the room bare foot and all. I found him outside smoking with his crew of degenerate rejects._

"_Umm Peace, a word please," _

"_Awe look little miss sunshine, wanting a little time with Warren. That hard up little heroine," the guy cooed._

"_Well aren't you charming," I smiled looking right into his eyes as he dropped to the floor._

"_Just remember this little heroine doesn't take your shit," I said as I tore my eyes from his. _

"_You wanted to talk," Warren's voice chimed in "In private, it's not a matter to be talked about to others," I said raising my brow. _

_He grabbed my upper arm and we walked or I was dragged away "Its Anna, she is crying. I felt she needed you," I said and no sooner was he gone my shorter legs pumping to keep up with his as Layla and the girls backed off once he came in. Anna was sobbing her small face red "Anna, please don't cry. Can we get a few minutes alone please," he said but his voice was harsh, can't lose the asshole rep I see. _

"_Wyatt can you stay please," I heard Anna's meek voice. "Of course Anna," I smiled sitting with her as she put her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped hers around me._

"_Anna, was it too soon to come here? You could have stayed home with mom for a year, I miss them too." He said looking at his cousin._

"_No, they wanted me to come here. It just still hurts, I can't help it," she muttered her voice cracking._

"_Anna, you have every right to feel. It's part of grieving, you just can't let it drag you under, Nica and I are here Layla and Mage as well. You're not alone, if you need a good cry don't hold it in, I have a good shoulder and ear. If you need to let out anger punch your cousin, I am sure he deserves it. I mean come on look at him, he deserves it," her giggle was heard then a sniffle but she was smiling._

"_Thank you both, I should clean up. I feel better after crying and laughing, just maybe I will punch him one day. He used to light the tips of my hair on fire," she said before walking away._

"_Oh that's harsh, I was right you deserve it," I said slipping my shoes on "Thank you again," he was talking as I cut him off._

"_You don't need to thank me, she is a great girl. I am sure we will be friends, but I have Drama I hear it's all the rage," with that I was gone._

_**Thanks for reading now please super please review!  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello WOW what a great start to a new story, I hope ya'll like it. Honestly at first it wasn't going to have powers but my daughter thought it should. So on to the story I still don't own Skyhigh, if only, if only…**_

_**Wyatt's point of view… one week later…**_

_It's Friday and so far I guess living in a dorm wasn't so bad, I mean Anna was a shy yet funny girl and Nica was near the same but both are pretty open when we are alone._

_Bad side Peace felt he could stop by whenever he liked, meaning whenever he liked is at two in the morning, and I was so pissed._

_***Flashback one day ago***_

"_What the fuck?" I shot up out of bed hearing a rather persistence low knock on the door. I gazed over seeing Nica snoring and Anna curled around her black teddy bear, I raised a brow. _

_My bare feet hitting the floor made me shiver "I swear," I looked at the clock was flashing 2:27am, and my patience snapped right then. I hurried to the door my bed was on the very back wall, I had more privacy than the other girls, but they didn't fight me for the bed._

_Another knock raddled before I swung the door open, seeing Peace standing there in nothing but boxer shorts. I fought the urge to look down, because it was rather hard to not look at his broad shoulders and olive toned skin was covered in sweat. _

"_What the hell do you want at this hour, Anna is sleeping," it wasn't a question but a statement. _

"_I just wanted to make sure she was okay," he said his voice so deep "She is sleeping she is doing terrific. Now goodbye," I said shutting the door right on his face and walking back to bed. I swear like a Villain could get to this school, not even Heroes could for that fact it was very protected. _

_I crawled back into my bed my leg draped over the blanket getting as comfy as I could, praying I would go back to sleep. I closed my eyes and relaxed when a small gasp was heard, I bolted from bed flicking on the lights because that wasn't a female gasp of pain. _

_Warren was holding his foot after hitting it on the trunk in front of Nica's bed, he didn't know they had traded beds. _

"_Seriously!" I yelled his eyes darted to mine my hand on my hip giving him a hard look._

"_Warren?" Anna was awake rubbing her eyes as Nica just looked at us all, a small smile on her lips. _

"_Was just checking on you Anna." He said "I just told you she was great and sleeping like all of us girls. Out, get! Get out now!" I was tired and angry as I shoved him, my hands touching his bare chest._

"_You're strong for a girl, but not strong enough," he smiled his body was burning hot, but I just gave him a look._

"_Get out or I will make you Peace. I have made it clear she was safe in here with me, I don't need you in here at all times of the day and night," I yelled and he bumped my body with his as he looked down at me._

"_What don't want your friends seeing me in here, can't have you slumming it," he said the venom was dripping from his voice as I growled._

"_Now you asked for it. I am so sorry Anna, I did ask nicely," I said as I looked up right into Peace's eyes, so deep like tiny liquid chocolate abysses. _

_"STOP IT NOW!" he bellowed. It was harsh and his throat was dry as I closed my eyes, I saw what his greatest fear was, it was really two things, the other was just very hazy for me to see. _

"_Visiting hours end at nine at night, Anna will be safe in here. I hope my little demonstration proved that," I said in a calm voice but my heart felt heavy like it was slowing dropping into my belly. _

_He walked out as I looked at his back from the door, he was walking back to the north wing where all the boys are at, and the south wing as well. But I closed the door letting out a sigh giving Anna a sad look "I am sorry, I wish my power wasn't so cruel," I said as I flicked off the light._

"_I don't find it that cruel, goodnight girls. I am sorry about him, it's just they never found the person who killed my parents so he worries," I sat feeling shitty as I knew sleep wasn't coming for me again tonight._

"_Anna you're safe here, I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you," I said looking near her bed in the darkness "I know you wouldn't," and then nothing soon snoring and soft mummers were heard. _

_Around four forty I was up a towel wrapped around me with my bathroom bag in hand as I walked to the female showers, at least they had coffee here. It was empty in the shower as the heat soothed the muscles in my shoulders. I smelled of sun ripened strawberries when I walked back to my room, they wouldn't be awake for another hour as I dried off. _

_I tossed on some denim faded skinnies with a Tinkerbelle graphic black and white tee. Black and white converse, with my hair in a high bun secured with many bobby puns. I grabbed my backpack, putting on a single peter pan ring with some lip gloss, I wasn't really into makeup but I did put some black on my eyes before walking from the room alone. _

_It was really creepy walking the halls with no one else around, like every turn could land you smack dab with a serial killer. But that wasn't about to happen as I walked right out the large oak double doors, heading towards the dining hall, I was hungry. _

_But it was empty as I sighed walking to my locker, smelling them cooking but nothing was ready. So I was going to get what I needed then eat, it wasn't near six yet. _

"_It isn't really ever safe for a Heroine to be walking the halls here alone. There are Villains who would love to get revenge for their parents or parent." I turned seeing Peace sitting on the stairs smoking watching me as I was about to slide my key card._

"_Well that's very true, but I would love to see someone try." I smiled he smirked "I would pity them," he stood as I was trying to open my locker as he chuckled taking my card after he was done he popped open like nothing._

"_Thanks," I sighed exchanging my books and setting two folders inside I slammed it shut, it echoed through the halls. _

"_I am sorry it was late I shouldn't have come knocking. But I won't say it won't ever happen again," his smile was crooked just like him. _

"_Yeah I figured it wasn't about to stop," I smiled turning and walking down the halls. _

"_You know that girl you hang with the blonde?" he asked keeping pace with me. "Yes her name is Laura," I answered in an odd tone unsure of what he was going to say._

"_She asked for my cell one night while I was at work, it was like two months ago." I laughed._

"_Funny you're not her type, unless she was trying to piss off Gage," I said as he gave me a nod. _

"_I figured as much, good girls don't like me." He gave me a sly smile as we walked to the dining hall. Food was starting to be placed as I grabbed a plate._

"_Good morning Miss. Lane and Mister Peace, early risers I see. Your mother was the very same Miss. Lane and your father as well Mister Peace. Well, eat it should start getting busy in twenty minutes," Principal Powers smiled walking off with her plate her clothes pure white, her power colour. I noticed Warren was wearing black and red to my black and white._

"_Does that happen a lot, people comparing you to your mother?" he asked "All the time is it like that for you as well?" I asked as he sighed._

"_More than I like," was all he said before walking off filling his plate as I did taking a seat he was near the back wall, when students started filling in. _

"_You look nice Wyatt," it was Laura I knew by her chirpy voice, as she sat with her eggs and dry toast. _

"_Thanks I know blush is your signature colour but tone it down Laura," I smiled as her friends showed up,, Hal and Danny sat with me as we chatted, as Laura was hanging all over Gage._

_I watched Layla and Mage talking to Nica, Anna was smiling with Warren, she waved as I waved back giving her a wink. "Trash Wyatt, trash," Gage said in my ear._

_I moved away "accidently" dropping my blood red Hawaiian punch into his lap "Oh I am so sorry," I said but he waved it off._

"_I have to go change, I don't want this stain to set," than he was gone with the villains laughing I looked up and right into his eyes, his smile near melted my brain._

"_That wasn't very nice, I know you did it on purpose Wyatt," _

"_No shit Laura, he was whispering in my ear. So I gave him a hint keep his lips away from my ears. I sadly hope you don't think he is faithful to you, he is slime and you will find it out. But when that happens come see me, you can count one both hands all the real friends you lost because him," I snapped getting up and to my surprise Hal and Danny got up to, we sat with Will and them._

_I noticed Warren was watching Will, but it was lethal he wanted to hurt him you could see it. Warren's words echoed in my head the villains wouldn't hesitate to get revenge and Uncle Steve put Warren's dad in prison._

_I looked back seeing Gwen Grayson, the two Penny's talking to Laura, who looked at me with her I am sorry face, before I turned. I was in deeper shit now I was the only niece of the Commander and my daddy was Hammer, but my mother was Siren I had that going._

_I left giving Will a smile seeing Anna tossing her trash "Sleep well Red?" I asked she smiled touching her hair._

"_Yes,"_

"_Warren said you talked, I can't say anything else he said," she was blushing as I gave her a look like what._

"_Girls, just leave us like that," It was Hal and Danny with Layla and Mage. _

"_Well I am so very sorry," I said in a sarcastic voice "I have to hurry to class, see you guys later," Anna said hurrying off as did Hal and Danny with a swift kiss to the head._

"_Heard you tell off the ice queen," Mage said "I was just angry," _

"_Well I hope she sees before she loses everyone, I really miss her," Layla said her green flowing top reaching her knees with a nice brown pair of leggings. _

"_Me too Layla," I said walking into class._

_I liked potion making but today we are working with juniors (11__th__ graders)._

"_Okay class, once a week I bring in other classes like Hero support or Villains. So Mr. Banners class will be coming in," Mrs. Petry smiled a plump little women with bright red lipstick. _

"_I hate when they come, we all get split up," Jennifer said her ice blue nails clicking over the black table._

"_Well yeah that sucks," I said tapping my pencil when the door flew open and a tall man who was rather lanky walked in._

"_Okay Hailee here they are, make sure Peace behaves himself," he said before walking out and near six juniors walked in._

"_Okay I will pair you. And as for you Mr. Peace I am putting you with someone capable of handling you and not me this time. Wyatt I am paring you with Mr. Peace." He smiled walking over._

"_Move blondie or I will dump you on the floor,"_

"_Excuse me," I snapped but Jen was already up and at another table with a girl with turquoise hair or was it a sea form green I couldn't tell._

"_Lucky you," he smiled "No lucky you, your ass could have been with the teacher," I said as he gave me a nod. _

"_So we are brewing some pain relief for Nurse Spex. Whatever group brews the best won't have homework tonight," she smiled because she always gave so much work._

"_I am not very good be warned, Wyatt," it was Warren who had called me by my first name._

"_I am, so follow my instructions," and that's how class was started, he juiced the beetle guts while I diced the butterfly wings. _

"_Not so bad with a good partner," he said in such a whisper I barley heard him._

_I looked around seeing some brewing a potion that looked rancid, ours was a periwinkle blue, and it was simmering as he stirred it counter clockwise. _

"_Alright, it's time to see who the lucky group is. I hope you understand it's the weekend that means double homework, well not for the winning group," her smile was wicked as I bottled and labelled ours. Nurse Spex walked in her white hair standing out, but I hear she is super sweet. _

"_Okay Sally here are the samples," Mrs. Petry said taking her seat with her note pad. As Nurse Spex was telling her what was wrong with each potion, I was waiting with my breathe held._

"_This is for Peace and Lane. Clear not lingering residue which means it will taste perfect not gritty. Its colour is splendid, it would be a fast relief I give this an A+." I smiled at Warren who smiled back, his eyes on mine._

"_Okay the clear winner of a weekend without homework, but still getting an A is Lane and Peace. I knew she could handle you," she smile mostly at Warren. _

"_No homework sounds great," he smiled I noticed his hands are covered in leather gloves but they might be racing gloves or something because the fingers are cut off so that his long thick fingers are exposed. _

"_Yeah," I mumbled looking away "Class dismissed," she called as we all walked out heading to our next classes. _

_Leaving my fighting class where I was sporting a little bruise around my cheek, when the guy next to me elbowed my face on accident he was screaming his apologies. _

"_He was pretty sorry," Hal said touching it as I winced "Yeah," I smiled, as we walked together to the dining hall. My stomach was grumbling the whole way as Hal was poking fun at me._

"_So rumour is your friends with badass Warren Peace, he has been watching you even though you haven't noticed," he smiled as I scoffed._

"_We were paired together for Potions and we won a weekend with no homework that's it, he helps me with my locker," I said because it was true, we had an odd friendship, if you could even call it that._

"_Well Laura, was so angry when she heard. Gage said you guys better make up because he doesn't want you going over to their side," I gave him a look._

"_Seriously you were listening in on their conversation," I smiled as he blushed. But this wasn't something I needed she had to grow up and see what was right in front of her, not what she wanted to see. _

"_What can I get for you Wyatt," it was Anna she worked kitchen three times a week for her extra credit, I passed on it._

"_Okay I need a lemonade, one slice pepperoni pizza with a side of mozzarella sticks and chicken fingers with ranch with some cool ranch Doritos." Her face was priceless but she gathered my order._

"_I swear you eat like a grown man," Hal said from behind me as I just rolled my eyes. _

"_Okay Wyatt your total is 15.00. I see you have money on your pay card, or cash?" she smiled. I hardly ever used my pay card it came from the school._

"_Cash," I smiled grabbing my wallet when a hand came over my shoulder handing a twenty to Anna, her smile was brightly seen. _

_Heat was all I felt and when I turned it was Peace "Thanks," I smiled why not let him, saved me 15 dollars._

"_No problem, wow that's as much as I eat," his eyes on my tray. "I work out," was all I could say my belly was churning._

"_Can I order now, I am hungry too." It was Hal "Shit sorry grab Danny and met me outside I hear music and don't want to deal with Laura," I said walking away seeing Warren walking back to his gang._

_Will, Layla, Mage, Ethan and Zach the egomaniac are sitting right by the doors as I walk._

"_Come sit outside," I said as Will was shoving a sandwich into his mouth. "Yeah right its hot outside," he mumbled as I scoffed._

"_I bet Auntie would love to hear you eat like a pig rutting around for the best scraps," I said looking down at him he paled._

"_You wouldn't," he said but he knew I would his food was falling from his mouth as I gave Layla a look, as Mage was busting up laughing. "I will come outside," Mage said as she was up walking with me, Layla followed as well._

_Music was blaring in the court yard the girl with a sea form green hair was dancing with a few others, some Heroes are out here showing off their moves, it was like a dance off. _

_I started eating talking with the girls when Danny and Hal rushed out "Warren and Will are fighting," I was up leaving my food and bag when we all ran in Warren was beating the hell out of Will._

_Anna was trying to get Peace off I knew this would happen, I was at a lost but I knew I had to help Will he was strong but he was losing and Anna was going to get hurt by one of them. "Well, this is just going to ruin my friendship with Peace," I said frustrated as I started over seeing Mr. Boy running away what the fuck?_

"_Is that all you got Stronghold," Warren laughed his arms on fire bright and scorching hot red and orange fire licking everything in sight, Anna trying to calm him down._

"_Warren please, Auntie will be so upset," she was trying "I see we have a problem with our cousins Anna," she gave me a look._

"_Stronghold is your cousin?" I just gave her a nod "I can't stop Warren," a loud crash was heard white dust covered everything "This has gone on too long," _

"_Mr. Peace and Mr. Stronghold enough, stop this instant," it was Principal Powers but they aren't slowing down, but Will wasn't doing well. _

_It was a rule no other hero or villain could interfere, but family could because we have an urge to always protect our family. Warren had Will as I jumped in, I grabbed Will and shoved him to the ground and turned and punched Warren as hard as I could in the face he staggered back landing on the table._

"_I suggest you either stop or I will force you too," I said in a loud clear voice, as Anna stood next to me._

"_You can't interfere with this Wyatt, it's against the rules," Warren bellowed._

"_I can Peace, Will is my cousin as Anna is yours," I said his face held disgust as I looked away. "You are the Hammers daughter, well then that means your mother is Siren," now he smiled almost no one knew who my mother was._

"_Correct," was all I said but the fight was over and they got detention._

"_It doesn't matter who her mother is, her father is a legendary Hero and she is a heroine," Gage said just as loud making Hero's and hero support listen, but the villains had their heads together._

"_Shit I am out," I said leaving the hall all together Anna, Layla and Mage right behind me as Danny and Hal ran after us. _

"_I don't care you're his cousin, are you still my friend," Anna was saying as I grabbed my bag and Doritos "Yes I am, I will see ya'll in a little," I walked off leaving my friends there watching me leave._

_I was glad it was Friday I was able to go home and tonight was the Breaking Benjamin concert and I couldn't wait. Classes seemed to drag by on minute at a time, my eyes moving from my completed paper to the clock. _

"_Have a great weekend, remember every student has to be back on campus no later than five in the afternoon, unless a prior arrangement has been made." Mr. Jake said, my personal favourite teacher is Medulla._

_I walked to my dorm seeing Nica with her suitcase while I grabbed mine "Have a great weekend Wyatt, here is my cell you know just so you can have it," _

"_Here is mine text me whenever you like," I wrote my number down when Anna walked in a little out of breath, as we both looked at her._

"_Calm down Anna," I smiled "I ran from class," she was grabbing her suitcase, it was like a mad dash to get out of here._

_I handed Nica and Anna my cell number and let them put theirs in my cell Anna took a little longer. She handed me my cell phone when we heard him "Anna are you ready, I have to hurry," his deep voice was enthralling. _

_I grabbed my bag as Nica gave Anna and I a hug then she was gone, I hugged Anna and started walking out "Excuse me Peace," I said in a clear voice trying to get passed him large frame._

"_I am sorry Wyatt, I didn't know you kept who your mama is a secret. I understand because who your pa is but with me you don't have to hide anything," I was a little taken back. _

"_My mother was the one to keep it silent, she doesn't want me judged unfairly." Then I walked out heading to the parking lot where I was riding with my uncle, when my bag was jerked from my hands, I fell back landing on my ass with Anna rushing to help me up._

"_Sorry, but I can carry this for you," I looked up seeing Warren looking down at me. I scrambled to my feet "Not a great idea, I am riding home with my Uncle the Commander," he stopped and gave me a sinister smirk. _

_We walked behind him "So that's him well little Stronghold doesn't hold up to daddy," he gave a small chuckle. _

_We walked "Wyatt Morgan Josephine Lane, get your bag it's time to go," Uncle said as we got close to his car. "Thanks Warren, really, thanks," _

"_No problem," he kissed my cheek and walked off as I stood there dumfounded._

_Later much later after one long lecture, which my daddy said do as you like just like me. But Warren was just trying to piss my Uncle off and it so worked, but he won't cross my father. _

"_Danny are you heading my way?" was all I said as I answered my cell "Outside hurry up," _

"_Shit," I hung up my hair and make-up done just needing to toss on some clothes. A black BB top with knee high socks black vans and plaid shorts that are very short. My eyes black and lips dark blackish red, as I ran down the stairs seeing my dad, Aunt, uncle and mother talking._

"_I am going to the concert with Hal and Danny, be back by eleven," my mother gave me a hug "The Peace boy," she smiled._

"_No we are friends, his cousin Anna is my dorm mate. And he helps me with my locker you have to jab it and I would fall on my butt," I said as she gave me another look._

"_Okay he is super-hot and damn sweet," I said as she laughed as she walked me out waving to the boys. _

_It was great but by ten I was starving as we pulled into the Paper lantern which closed in thirty. It wasn't packed but had a decent amount of people eating as we sat seeing Laura and Gage eating, I was hoping they didn't notice me. _

"_What can I get you guys," the waitress said as I looked over the menu._

"_Can I get a coke to start, then a double of fried shrimp, a single of beef and broccoli and fried rice, with an order of Lumpia as well thanks," handing her my menu she just gave me a look before taking the boys orders. _

"_I swear Wyatt," Hal smiled "I have to eat, what's so wrong with that," I said sipping my Coke, as we talked. _

"_Here you go," she smiled starting to set our dinner down, I was munching on fried shrimp when he showed up._

"_You seem to like my cooking, I could smell you all the way in back. Scoot over," he sat next to me pushing me over._

"_Hey Warren," Danny said as I gave him a look "We have some classes together," he muttered._

"_So don't want to ruin your badass rep by hanging with us," I said but he scoffed. "I would just kill someone and gain it back so don't worry," he said as I scoffed this time._

"_How about I go cook you some more shrimp, but in trade I get to drive you back to school Sunday," he smiled._

"_Okay," I said fast he smiled walking off and I was rewarded with a double of shrimp that seemed never to end._

_**Okay, Laura and Wyatt are based on myself and my friend Laura, who turned on us for some dude. So this has a lot of truth in it, well not Warren and being really super powerful. So please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all, so I don't own Sky high and no money is being made off these stories. So on to the next chapter, hope you all are liking it so far it's always fun writing for Sky high.**_

_**Wyatt's point of view…**_

_I was sitting on the sofa with Layla when my father walked in "Hello girls, Laura called honey. She wanted to know if you needed a ride back to school, are you guys fighting?" he asked in a knowing voice that wasn't fooling anyone._

"_I have a ride, and yes. I mean hello her boyfriend is a player, she lost so many friends because her damn attitude, it's like she is an Arch angel and Gage is god. She is so damn rude, I just can't take it." I vented to daddy as he sat reading the Sunday paper. _

"_Well yes her mother was like that as well, such a bitch in high school. Just don't deal with her," he said sipping his black coffee._

"_Sure dad," I smiled "I better go and pack," Layla bounced off the sofa heading for the door. _

"_See you back at school," _

"_Bye Mr. Stronghold, see ya Wyatt," then she was gone with her green jacket left on my sofa._

"_She is always so happy and full of energy, just like her mother a real beauty too." I gave my father a look._

"_Hey don't get me wrong, I love your mama. But she wasn't meant for me, but now Summer Williams is another subject. You do know your mother and I will date other people right Wyatt," he said as I was up._

"_Yeah because you two couldn't have made it work," I snapped they had been divorced for year but it was just a sore spot for me. I sat on my bed it was three as I was finished packing a while ago._

"_Wyatt please, we both love you so very much. But we just can't make it work, we don't want it to cause more problems for you. Now you're at Sky High, we wanted to start dating other people we were just waiting for you to understand," he said as I shut the door almost in his face with "Just do as you two want, I don't care anymore,"_

_I heard his footsteps heading to his room my heart dropping, it wasn't right. I knew this would happen, mom and dad aren't like Uncle Steve and Aunt Josie. I laid down looking at the ceiling lost in thought until the doorbell rang, it was my mother coming by to say goodbye. _

"_Wyatt sweetheart your mother is here," _

_I walked out with my bag, I stayed mostly in Pjs this weekend even when we went out to dinner. My mother with her slim figure long black hair, I looked like her but with daddy's brown hair and eyes. _

"_Hi mama," I said giving her a hug then leaning my head on my father's broad shoulder, his arm around me._

"_I am sorry daddy, I wasn't right. If you two want to date other people go ahead, just be happy." I said looking up at him but nothing but love was there._

"_Thank you for understanding," he kissed my head "You will always be the most important thing in both our lives." Mama said as the doorbell rang another time._

_My mother opened the door "Hello how may I help you young man?" I peaked under her arm, she was taller than me. I saw Warren "I am here to take Wyatt back to school," his deep voice chimed._

"_Please come in, and your little friend as well," _

"_Hey Wyatt," it was Anna "Hey Red, mama and daddy this is Anna Peace and her cousin Warren Peace, Warren gave me, well, basically endless shrimp if I allowed him to give me a ride back to school," my parents looked at me with funny looks._

"_The deal was he wanted to give you a ride back to school and in turn so you would say yes he gave you endless shrimp?" Mama asked._

"_Yes," he smiled "Wyatt that wasn't very nice," daddy said._

"_Hey he gave me the deal and it just worked out to my advantage," I smiled making my mother laugh along with Anna. _

"_Well shall we go ladies," Warren said grabbing my bag as I hugged my parent's goodbye._

"_I will talk and write, see you next weekend," then I was out the door seeing a truck sitting at the end of the drive it was black with deep red flames ghosting like half of his truck was on fire. My Uncle was watching as he loaded Will's and Layla's bags into the trunk of his Cadillac. _

"_See you at school Layla and Will," I called out as they waved my Uncle looked pretty damn angry. _

_Will and Uncle Steve watched as Warren tossed my bag in back then helping Anna in, it was high but I could make it. But I never found out as he grabbed me tossing me into the passenger seat of his truck before shutting the door behind me.  
><em>

_He was so tall "He was talking about you, like in a nice way. Believe me he doesn't talk nice about girls, other than Auntie and me," she said her words came out in a single breath. _

_He was in giving us both a look before starting his engine and driving off down the small town street. "So Anna, did you finish all your work?" I broke the silence that was thick._

"_Yeah took me a fair few hours. How about you?" _

"_Yeah only took me an hour but I also didn't have any work from Mrs. Petry," I smiled hers was always a packet of ten pages long and pretty much killer._

_Warren hardly talked but I felt his eyes at times, but he drove taking to the skies after a few minutes. You had to have a pass to get the location of the school and he had one hanging on his rear view mirror. "We are about two minutes' away girls," Warren said out of nowhere. _

"_Good. I'm hungry but dinner is still near two hours away" I sighed as Anna gave me a look._

_He pulled in with a fair few jolts, students everywhere most getting off the bus maybe five had passes to use their cars, because they had afterschool jobs. Laura was kissing Gage by the Dorm's, Danny and Hal are waiting by the parking lot knowing I was riding with Warren today. _

"_Let the fun begin," I smiled opening my car door as Warren walked around "Let me help you it's a pretty high fall," _

_His hands came around my waist putting me on the floor as my boys ran over with Mage and Layla in tow. "Oh girl you are asking for trouble from blondie," Hal smiled as I was wrestling my bag from Warren who let it go with a small gasp of pain as my foot made contact with his knee._

"_Thanks for the ride, Anna see you in a bit," I was off not really needing to hear it from her royal pain in my ass. But with a look up she was walking towards me a frown set on her face, I sighed._

"_Wyatt, what on earth!" she was screaming as she came close "Laura why on earth do you think what I do is your business?" I screamed right back. _

"_I am your best friend Suga, I want what's best for you," she smiled her blue eyes shining. _

"_Laura, the same goes for me, you're my friend and I hate seeing Gage treat you this way. You may not see it but we do," I said in a low voice seeing Kam and Gage walking over with Will, Ethan and Zach nowhere in sight._

_But Warren was talking to Dash and Lash, Anna was staring at Mage who smiled, I gave Hal a look. "Don't be silly me and Gage had a very long talk and worked everything out." I wanted to believe her but Gage was very sly when he wanted to be. _

"_We will talk later Laura, I have to go put my stuff away," but her eyes are looking right around me. Then I felt it a large hand on my shoulder "Wyatt love, let me take your bag,"_

"_Peace knock it off, I can carry my own stuff. And Anna doesn't need to be carried to her room put her down you big oaf," I said slapping his hand away I did notice Laura smile._

"_Well isn't Warren real sweet Hal," I heard as I turned seeing Danny smiling. _

"_I am out," with that I was crossing the court yard with Mage and Layla in tow, students everywhere. The halls alive with chatter and laughing, a football flew over my head way to close, as burning rubber filled the hall._

"_What the fuck Peace!" It was Kam_

"_It came a little too close to Wyatt's head, do you have a problem little bitch," he shoved Kam back so far it made a dent in the east hall main door frame. _

"_Dear god Warren, I am sure your ladies won't like the amount of attention you are showing me. And in fact I don't even know why, I am a heroine, and the Commanders little princess niece," I snapped but he just looked down at me._

"_I could give two fucks less that your some goody goody, now being related to Stronghold is hard. Can't you see why I am showing you attention?" _

"_Honestly I don't know much about the opposite sex, my best male friends like dudes. I helped Anna and we are roommates, you helped with my locker, is it payback." _

"_Seriously," was all he said his face was devoid the blank stare._

"_Fuck you," I walked off I just said what I thought and he goes seriously, what an ass. I hated when people made me feel stupid, even if it wasn't meant in such a way._

"_Calm down wild cat," Danny smiled as Hal was chatting with Will and the boys. I turned up the radio blasting David Banner-Dance the night away.  
><em> 

"_I don't get boys," I exclaimed flopping down on my bed, my bag on the floor as Nica and Anna walked in laughing. I just wanted to sleep but I was up near thirty minutes later, having to get two books from my locker. _

"_Be back have to grab books for my first classes tomorrow," with that I walked out seeing Layla talking to Lash but her eyes on Will who was talking to Gwen Grayson. _

_Laura was chatting with Penny, her eyes on Gage while he talked to Kam. "Wyatt, wait up a minute." He called as I hurried by._

"_What Gage?" I asked heading to the open courtyard._

"_Stay away from Peace, he isn't one of us. I know I have done Laura wrong and we are trying to work things out, I really care about her. I don't know what Peace is playing at he never has talked in a kind way to one of us,"_

"_Well he has been nothing but kind to me, I can talk to him if I like Gage. You and Laura have no say in who I am friends with," I snapped but it didn't faze him._

"_You can't be serious Wyatt, you are like Heroine royalty every Hero wants to date you. And you choose to be friends with Peace and his white trash cousin," my hand whipped across his face faster than a bolt of stray lightning._

"_HOW DARE YOU INSULT ANNA, YOU LITTLE PRICK. SHE IS MY FRIEND AND LEAVE WARREN OUT OF THIS," I was screaming like mad, heads turning as Laura ran out._

"_Gage what did you say?" Laura knew my temper but seeing Dash running over to Peace's gang had me smelling trouble._

"_Laura keep him on a short leash, you nor him can tell me just because Warren is a villain we shouldn't be friends. Now if he honestly has an alters motive then I deal with it, you just leave it,"_

"_We only think you should choose your new friends from people like us," she smiled like it was a fact._

"_Like us Laura, you don't even know who the hell you are anymore. In fact none of your real friends do, you used to be smart and non-judgemental now you have changed into one of his crew. So don't give me your holeyer then thou shit, you can stick it up your ass,"_

_Laura looked shocked her face pale a few tears leaking out, this was the first time any of us have called her out. "The only reason Gage wants you with us, and me for that matter is so you don't turn out like that woman you call your mother," she smiled a nasty little smile._

_My fist nailed her right in her pretty nose, breaking it, blood rushed out coating her pink blouse. "Listen little bitch, you ever insult my mother. I will kill you friend or not, I would make my mother look like mother Teresa. Do you understand me?" _

"_Damn it Wyatt have you gone insane," Gage said wrapping his arms around me pulling me away from Laura who was crying on the floor._

"_GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY COUSIN," it was Will but Warren was running at full speed with five guys, as to my right Kam and a few are heading our way. _

_I bit down on his arm with force, but not enough to draw blood he lessened his grip enough as I wiggled out. "Don't ever touch me, keep that bitch out of my way," _

"_Wyatt stop, she is your friend," he yelled trying to grab at me when he went flying, Kam tried to jump in but was tackled by Will. Then it was all hell breaking loose as I was pulled away by Mage and Layla, Anna and Nica with them._

"_Thanks for defending me to him," Anna said in a meek voice. But my eyes watched as Will pummelled Kam and Warren decimated Gage, Principal Powers and Boom are heading this way._

"_What is the meaning of this!" was screamed as the fighting stopped everyone looking to a very angry Principal Powers, when Laura screamed like a banshee._

"_Wyatt hit me!" _

"_How about once more for fun," I said as Anna and Mage grabbed my waist._

"_All of you Detention room now, Miss. Marks, Miss. Peace and Miss. Williams to your dorm please," _

_I huffed standing near Will, when Peace walked over "You okay Wyatt? Did he hurt you?"_

"_I am fine Warren, thank you both for coming to my aid," with that I started following the group as Gage and Laura tried to talk to me. William and Warren cutting them off at every turn._

"_His reign as head Hero is over," Will smiled he had plans, he loved my mother his Auntie very much._

_I sat in the seat in the back with Will and Warren "Miss. Lane explain why you assaulted Miss. Hathaway."_

"_Her and her boyfriend are in some form of manic seniority conflict, they believe they can tell me who I can talk to, date for that matter. I am good friends with some Hero support and Villains, they choose not to like it. This whole school is full of it, Hero against Villain, and neither find Hero support significant. Plus she opened that big trap and said something about my mama, so a broken nose is lucky I should have broken her neck instead," I spat the last out, I was going to fuck up her whole year, I was going to make sure I got the lead in every play anything to knock her off her pedestal._

"_Mr. Stronghold and by the way Wyatt your mother called said since everyone knows your related to call you by your correct last name. Why where you fighting again?_

_"Gage hurt Wyatt and Warren already messed him up so when Kam jumped in I tackled him," was all he said no regret nothing._

"_Warren and William two weeks' pots and Pans. Gage and Laura two weeks bathroom duty as for you Wyatt you have filing for a week. I will deal with Mr. Knapp for his part and running off," we all stood._

_Warren tossed his arm over my shoulder and instead of throwing it off, I just smirked as Laura turned as red as the blood on her blouse, but once out I bit his finger. "Damn it, I like you, I don't know why but I do!" he barked as he walked away._

"_Oh trouble," Will laughed walking away heading down the long hall, as I just stood there, yeah trouble._


	4. Fallen

_**So another chapter for my Sky high fic, I keep watching it on cable its killing me. So as normal I don't own any of this other than certain people and the plot, and yes Wyatt is a boy's name guy who messaged me with a freaking attitude. I fact Wyatt's name her full name is based on my son Wyatt Morgan Joseph so I turned it into Wyatt Morgan Josephine, get over it. So please review and thanks for reading.**_

_**Wyatt's point of view…**_

_The realization was setting in that night as I lay in bed watching the ceiling, counting the minuet flaws in it. Anna was sleeping as was Nica, Will hasn't said a word even as I sat outside at dinner, knowing I could get in big shit for it. Warren would watch me, but I wasn't afraid to date him just didn't know if I wanted to. But I pushed everything away just wanting to sleep and sleep like the dead._

"_Wyatt!" I nearly fell off my bed from being shaken awake._

"_What?" my eyes adjusted to the light streaming in to the room "Fifteen minutes before lass starts, get up," Anna smiled walking from the room as I jumped up running down the hall in my jammies, with my bathroom bag in hand._

"_Hurry up," it was Layla "Trying just woke up," I said not looking as I ran into the wall, but walls can't catch you I remembered as very hot hands wrapped around my arms._

"_Running late?"_

"_No shit," I snapped wrenching my arms free running the rest of the way in a dead sprint. Brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up with a thick braided part clipped up. Make up done, I was hauling ass seeing no one in the halls, cursing all the way back to my room. Pulling on a gray and black contrast love heart long sleeve top, with a pair of light short shorts with knee high black socks with two white strips. My bag over my shoulder as I grabbed my black and white Converse running from my room heading to my first class, seeing a commotion outside Defence. _

"_Mr. Peace, you can't set the room on fire," Mr. Boy was saying as my eyes met Warrens, my shoes in hand as he basically told me to get in class._

"_It was just a joke," his deep voice boomed as I slipped into class, taking my seat pulling on my shoes as a few minutes later Mr. James walked in shaking his head muttering something about that boy driving him insane. _

_But I smiled it was rather sweet to get in trouble just so I wouldn't get in trouble for being late to class, again. _

"_Okay please take out your reports," was called out as I pulled mine from my bag._

_Will offered to get my food as I rested my head on Ethan who looked ready to pass out. "I am going with Will to homecoming, he turned down Gwen," Layla smiled now I knew why Gwen was fuming this morning, Penny and Dash were with her. _

"_Yeah I forgot about it," I said seeing Will with two trays of food, we both ate a lot. Chicken finger, fries, pickles, Doritos with a BLT wrap, and a cherry pop. I started eating. _

"_So Mage who you going with?" I asked as she gave Layla a look "Lash," he was a villain, but he hung with Peace._

"_Sweet," _

_It was chill just kicking it with them, Danny and Hal waking from the line to our table "My boys," I smiled jumping up._

"_WYATT MY SWEET LITTLE ANGEL," Hal cried out as Danny put his food down tossing me over his shoulder. Warren was watching as Anna laughed talking to him, Lash was looking at Mage with a smile. _

"_Put me down, I am starving," I laughed unable to stop._

_I sat with Hal and Danny eating and talking until the bell rang, as I walked with Danny and Hal to metal shop, I wasn't great but I wasn't horrible either. "Nice Wyatt, Laura is walking around with a broken nose, all black and blue." Danny said._

"_She should have kept her mouth shut about my mother." I snapped out my nostrils flaring. "We know, we are done with her. Before you girls went at it, and we see your training is really paying off. We told her Danny and I are going to the dance together, she flipped her shit." Hal said a little sadness was heard, but so much happiness was laced in his words._

"_Oh my god, you two will look so cute together. I want pictures!" I gushed making them both smile. Miss. Gear was at her desk when we walked in taking our seats, she smiled. _

"_I am leaving and my very best student is taking this class, it's a school meeting," she said like we would be pissed. _

"_Well lucky you," I said my feet on the desk I was sandwiched in between the boys as students ran in from lunch. _

"_Okay class, I have a meeting so I asked my best student to take this class. If you miss behave well I just hope you don't," she smiled as the door opened and Peace walked in._

"_Have fun Mr. Peace, I want their work completed and turned in, you can grade it and return it before class ends," she instructed before she walked out the door._

"_Warren is our teacher," Danny smiled. _

"_Alright, take out your book, Monday you will start your end of year project. It counts as 75% of your grade, so she wants you to read and complete this ten page packet." As I reached in my bag not finding my book, remembering it was on my desk in my dorm._

_I raised my hand "Ms. Lane," I gave him a nasty look "I left my book in my dorm," I said feeling weird like he was my teacher, like my hot teacher._

"_Here you can use mine for today," he pulled his from his bag, handing it right over. "Thanks," I muttered._

"_No problem, now everyone get to work you have thirty to read before you have to start your packet," he sat at her desk propping his boot clad feet on her desk. _

_His book was written on, little notes in the margins, I grabbed my pen. _

"_Thanks for the book._

_ 3 Wyatt."_

_I looked up seeing his eyes on me, as I set my pen down turning my eyes back to the book. It was odd but I finished reading looking up not seeing anyone else finished, this is what I get for being a book worm so I stood walking to the desk book in hand._

"_So can I have my packet?" I asked rocking back and forth on my heels as he looked up. "Done already Wyatt, well here you go," he tossed a packet atop his book as I turned heading back to my seat._

_It wasn't hard, as I flipped back and forth between pages making sure everything was done before turning it in, I wasn't thrilled this project was 75% why I was a heroine not a civilian. "Bullshit," I muttered._

"_What's bullshit kitten?" It was Warren I never noticed him behind me watching the class._

"_Metal shop, its Sky high why do we have to take civilian classes?' I said looking up at him, his face was hard but soft I wanted to reach out and touch it._

"_Well why not, I personally love metal shop. It's about learning and I see how smart you are, I mean aren't you going to college for a civilian job?" he smiled as I put my head on the desk._

"_Whatever, yes I plan on being a Scientist. I just hate Metal shop and art, I fucking suck at the actual building book or work isn't the problem," I said not looking at him, admitting I wasn't good at something. _

"_Well I can help you, I am actually really good at it," he smiled taking his book and my packed only to sit with a red pen, I watched as he went page by page._

"_He really likes you, heard him telling Beam you are off limits. But I also heard how dangerous he is," Danny whispered in my ear. _

"_I could tell, I was picked on and now nothing. The way he watches me is a little scary," I said back. _

"_Enough with the talking, both of you stay after class," Warren barked out as my head snapped to his, the look in his eyes wasn't pleasant. _

"_Lane here is your packet," I was up taking it from his hands "You understand the theory behind it, your hands will learn to do the same," he said low, as I gave him a look. _

_Class was over all packets graded and returned as Danny and I stayed after together I was sitting on my desk as Danny was watching Warren but staying close to me._

"_Is it polite to talk in class, I mean not even the bitch ass Hero's uttered a word but a Villain and a Heroine did," he said like he was a real teacher._

"_I am sorry it was rude, but he was just telling me to get a date for the dance. I guess some Hero's plan to ask me," I said looking him in the eyes as he glanced at Danny. _

"_Fine, go school is over," he said as Danny and I started walking out._

_I had training this weekend, I never really showed how good I was but I know it was bound to happen. "Hey Anna, can you drop this in my room have to run to Drama class,"_

"_Sure," she smiled taking my bag as we hurried pushing against students heading to their dorm, when Fallen knocked me to the ground. _

"_Motherfucker," Danny yelled pushing the guy, as a few more came. Hal was helping me off the floor, my face bleeding from a cut around my eye._

"_What the little bitch was in my way," Fallen was new here and thought he was hot shit, I growled._

"_Excuse me," I snapped he was near as tall as Warren with long black hair and black eyes, his skin pale white, not as muscled as Warren but he was intimidating all the same. _

"_Awe look at what a spitfire she is, I like that," he smiled down at me his hand reached up playing with my hair, the curls at the end. _

"_Get away from her," Danny and Hal pulled me a little "That's not about to happen, I like her, smells like a cinnamon rose." He smiled it was creepy._

"_Come on we have Drama," Hal said as we turned and walked off when a searing pain flared on my ass, I screamed._

"_YOU FUCKING PRICK," I screamed, my fist hit him in the nose as he stumbled back, grabbing my arm. _

"_You broke it," with that he kissed me blood pouring down his face as I struggled to break free. Well it all happened so fast Danny and Hal tackled us both, as I rolled to my feet my head pounding. _

_Teachers came spilling in as Danny, Hal and I disappeared in the crowed heading to the gym for Drama, I walked in dirty with blood running down my eye as Kam and Gage ran up to us._

"_What happened Wyatt?" they asked "Some new guy pushed her down, but we handled it," Hal said helping me sit._

"_Okay class, as you know we are having a huge Christmas celebration. Not a play but all of you are performing, but all duets, so here is the thing. I want one duet to sings at the most five songs together throughout the show, so I am pairing you up and you get to choose the songs you'll demo for us. You can do singles and duets while doing your demo, so I have the pairs, and after you pair up you will start brainstorming on songs, I can't wait," he nearly screamed as my head was ready to burst. _

"_Gage with Mirka,"_

"_Kam with Laura,"_

"_Danny with Mary,"_

"_Wyatt with Hal," I knuckled bumped him as we sat together I took out a pad of paper as it began, I was determined to get the major roles, out shinning Laura at every turn. _

"_I have a great idea," he smiled starting to write as I smiled. I stood stretching my legs as I walked with Danny and Hal, Laura was watching from far away, her face still messed up. _

_Fallen was sitting on the low stone wall when I walked out but Warren was walking over with his gang, I relaxed. "Well hey there spitfire," Fallen said coming closer._

_I walked away heading towards Warren who looked so very angry "Wyatt," he called out as Hal and Danny stood at my sides._

"_Hey Warren," I said his fingers tracing over my face touching the cut feeling immense heat from his fingertips. _

"_Oh my Spitfire, I see you attract Villains. I know you have my attention. Well hello Peace, hands off my girl," Fallen said with a sinister smile on his face._

"_Your girl, you pathetic fool. She is mine, Anna and Kailee take her back to the dorm. Make sure she is okay, Anna get Mage and the tree hugger to watch her."_

"_Oh little Anna, I heard about your parents. Well you still seem very dumpy looking, Wyatt this isn't over. Your lips tasted like cinnamon," he smiled as Warren blew his gasket._

"_You are dead, you kissed her. You even think to speak to my cousin," Warren was on Fallen as Kailee was trying to pull me away Anna was torn with watching and fleeing. _

"_Wyatt he wants you away from the fight, their grudge goes far back. I don't like Heroines but Warren cares so that means I will protect you," Kailee said in a light tone, I don't need protection. _

"_I don't need protection," I stammered "Understandable, but I can make you unseen. Right now we can't be seen," she pointed out. _

_I was in my room with Nica, Layla and Mage two hours later Nurse Spex's giving me ten stiches. My parents called my mother furious my father the same, Fallen was a villain who my mother knew his father. _

"_I am okay girls, Nica is here go to bed," _

"_Are you sure?" Mage said I gave her a nod as they left with Nurse Spex, I lay on my bed. I sat up I had missed dinner and had massive amounts of homework to get done, as I settled in at my desk starting in on my History of the Battle of Halo and Chief. I heard the door open and Anna walk in, she was humming under her breath._

"_How are you kitten?" I turned seeing Warren a cut lip but nothing else, as I was out of my seat. "Are you okay?" I asked stopping right before him but he just pulled me to him "Girls get her some dinner," Nica and Anna vanished as he sat on my bed pulling me onto his lap._

"_I am fine, he isn't as strong as me. But he is dangerous Wyatt and he likes you, but tell me you feel it the pull to me. You're all I dream or think about,"_

"_I do feel it, but you're just as dangerous as Fallen. He just thinks he likes me but he has issues," I said as Warren's fingers trailed over my thighs, moving up my sides to my neck were he paused tilting my head up. I didn't stop the kiss and I was instantly glad I didn't, his soft lips were warm, they moulded around mine, his hands moving over my sides. His tongue parting my lips, I was light headed my heart beating out of my chest, as a light flashed around us but all we wanted was this small moment._

_I wrapped my legs around his thick muscled waist as his hand drifted to my rear, my fingers curling in his deep brown hair._

"_Umm enough, Principal Powers is heading to your room Warren with Auntie," Anna said as Peace pulled away both red in the face, he placed two small kisses before he left and I was left wondering what happened. _

"_Yeah that was pretty heated," Anna smiled food in her arms as Nica was just stunned with chips and pop._

"_Yes I don't understand what happened yet," and with that I started eating texting Hal, Danny, Layla, Mage and Will. By two I was dead asleep dreaming of Warren, but Fallen kept standing in-between us. He was taunting Warren before he grabbed me, I woke up covered in sweat, and I stood on shaky legs. _

_I just tossed on Aztec pattern leggings with a gray nightmare before Christmas Jack skellington hoodie with gray Ugg boots. I left my hair down with some makeup I was heading out the door, I was tired, worried and hungry. I walked out as Anna was rubbing her eyes, but I knew she try and follow._

_It wasn't bright but day light was breaking through as I walked out the Eden hall doors seeing no one walking this early, I entered the hall heading for my locker which had black roses hanging upside down. _

_I walked a little closer but I turned and walked back down the hall heading back outside, as I got to the bottom stairs Fallen was heading my way. "I see you my spitfire, he can't protect you no one can."_

_I hurried along the path heading to Eden hall, when he grabbed me his eyes pure black "He can't protect you, no one can," _

_I woke up screaming covered in sweat it was all a dream a very bad dream that seemed so real. I looked at the clock only three, I was scared because it felt real I was up from bed without thinking heading down the hall taking a right standing in front of his door unsure. _

_I was about to knock but the door opened he was standing there in boxers and nothing else "Kitten?" _

"_It was all a dream, I don't know," I said he looked confused as he picked me up heading into his room it was dark but he must have knew his way around. I was nestled in his arms "What are you talking about Wyatt?"_

"_I went to bed a while after you left. I woke up heading to my locker there was black roses hanging there, I got nervous and walked back to the dorm when Gabriel showed up, he was following me saying you can't protect me no one can. He grabbed me saying the same thing his eyes pure black, then I really woke up and came here,"_

"_Hey I can and will protect you Wyatt, you're my girl. We bonded it's still rare for our kind, I felt you close so I was getting up," he spoke in a whisper as his fingers trailed in my hair._

"_Just it was so real," I muttered falling into a deep sleep._

"_Because it was real, but I will protect you," Warren whispered to no one as Wyatt lay there sleeping in his arms, he watched her until dawn. He rose from his bed carrying her back to her room before the other assholes woke up, he slipped her in bed and vanished._

_I woke looking around not sure what was real or not, but Anna was nearly dressed as I dressed in the very same clothes as my dream, we headed to eat together. Warren, Hal and Danny were talking with Warren's gang, I stopped feeling the chill on the back of my head, I turned and Gabriel was behind us. _

"_Hello Spitfire, sleep well. Did you dream of me?" he smiled as I snarled I dropped my books kicking him dead in the centre of his chest he went back a few feet, his body hitting the wall. He was clamouring to his feet and pissed as he was heading towards me, Anna grabbed me but I shook her off. I looked into his cold eyes as he dropped to his knees screaming, everyone watching. _

"_Stay away from me Gabriel," I yelled as Warren snatched me up I broke contact leaving him gasping for breath on the tile floor. Will was running over with Mage and Layla, Zach, and Ethan behind him. _

"_Wyatt are you okay?" he asked me worried "I am fine Will," I muttered my face buried in Warren's shoulder his arms tight around me. When I did look up Danny was talking to Will and them, but Laura, Gage, and Kam have loathing looks on their faces while they watched everything. _

_We walked to grab breakfast before the bell rang, I sat with Will and Warren with his friends. I was tired and knew I was being watched by Warren and Fallen, and this was how my week was going._

_Between classes, drama and practicing my dreams kept me awake. It was Friday I wanted to leave and never come back, in my dreams my powers didn't work. He would heal as soon as I hurt him, chasing touching it was never ending no escape. I stood with my bag ready, Mama was picking me up Warren was rubbing my shoulders when his mother pulled in._

"_Tell ma I am waiting for Wyatt's mother to get her,"_

_Anna walked off "Hey will you go with me to dinner and a movie tomorrow?" he asked me he sounded nervous._

"_Sure, you have to call since I will be at my mother's this weekend," _

_He smiled it was a sight his head tilted down as he pressed his lips to mine "You know you can't protect your little kitten Warren, she will be mine," it was Gabriel. _

"_Markus I told you keep your son away from my daughter," it was mama as I turned to her "Come Wyatt, we take our leave," she was calm and cold not to mention lethal. _

"_Gabe come on son," _

"_Warren a pleasure to see you again, even if your lips were on my daughter. I think your mother is waiting for you." And with that he smiled walking away, I was hoping to sleep better being away from Sky high as Will jumped in the car "Hi Auntie," _

"_Hello darling, you as normal are very dashing," she smiled as we drove away from school for the three day weekend._

_**Thanks for reading please review, thanks again…**_


	5. MALL

_**Sorry for the time lapse my computer was in the shop for a week, now its home. Here is the next chapter, I have a picture of Fallen, and I will put it either at the bottom or on my profile. He plays certain parts, so on to the story. Please review, please, please with a blueberry on top. Please view my profile tto see the link for Fallen ya'll he is fine.**_

_**Warren's point of view…  
><strong>_

"Wyatt, for the love of Christ, wake up,"

Being woken up by your mother at five on a Saturday in most houses is cause for alarm but I knew it was coming. She talked about wanting to go Christmas shopping in the morning, which meant lack of sleep. I peeked one eye open seeing her dresses in her Christmas sweater, as I sighed.

"Be ready in five,"

I tossed back the gray covers rubbing my eyes, as it was still dark but the need to pee was there as I dashed on bare feet on the ice cubed cold floor. The warm water on my hands felt like tiny pins and needles, as I didn't even bother to pull my hair from the bun, I did brush my teeth before walking out. I pulled on my gray Christmas sweater that read **"All I want for Christmas is my Hogwarts Letter,"**

With my black sexy ladies thick Christmas Elf lined sweater leggings and gray Ugg fur boots, with my Hogwarts tote bag I walked out of my room turning on my cell as I walked down the front staircase. Seeing mom waiting with the door open "I will stop and get you Starbucks Angel," she smiled.

"I would think so look at the damn time mom, I have hardly slept," but she just rolled her eyes. I sat in her Chrysler Crossfire SRT-6, it was Gray and small. Once I had my Peppermint and white chocolate latte I felt a little better, I was eating a Blueberry muffin when we pulled up to the Mall it opened at six which was minutes away.

"Let's go," she was happy she loved Christmas, I was assuming by the time we arrived home, her house would be decked out. She pays these three teens every year to put her lights up, I think Will, Ethan and Zach liked doing it.

"You understand we still have 24 days until Christmas right, mom,"

"You hush,"

I rolled my eyes sipping my drink, as the doors opened and people walked in mostly mothers and old people. We hit up every store checking things off, I got Anna a new Ariel bag, Nica a Peter Pan bag. Mage was getting new steel toe boots, Layla a few new things for her dorm. Warren I was clueless on so I was going to ask Anna, my hands full but the bags seemed to weight nothing as my mother looked to struggle.

"Mom give me your bags, I will take them to your car," she smiled handing them right over, they still weighted nothing as I hurried from the Mall, her car was near filled I was hoping we would fit in, as I sighed heading back in.

I started my journey through the Mall to Chrome, the store I left my mom in. I still had to grab a few things there, when I knew I was being followed. I walked on going into the closing elevator seeing Gabriel running but I hit the close button with a smile. Yeah, my mother insist I train more and father agreed, so I knew later my new trainer a Villain this time would show up and by bed time I would wish for death.

I was the first off seeing him still on the lower level his dark eyes trained on me. But I walked on heading to Chrome seeing my mother talking to a women who looked to be the same height, her hair a dark chestnut kept shoulder length and styled.

"Wyatt sweetie," I heard mama calling she looked so young and happy, I smiled.

"Bags are all in the car mama,"

"Wyatt this is Gina Peace," mama said as the other women smiled "I have heard so much about you Wyatt, from your mother. But also from Anna and Warren," she had a look on her face a knowing look.

"Hello, Mrs. Peace. It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna speaks highly of you,"

She blushed a tad as my mother just smirked "Such a dear, Warren is very blessed."

"Oh he is, a soul bond even in our kind is rare. But this is talk for another time, like I said it's rare and some people shouldn't know. We all should go to dinner we should have time, after shopping and putting all our goodies away. How about The sea shack, its Wyatt's favourite, I will have her father come to," she was running off at the mouth, but this means no training.

"Sounds fantastic, Warren is at work than we are visiting his father. So right after we can eat, so around five," Mrs. Peace smiled as my head snapped to the left seeing Gabriel.

My mother and Mrs. Peace also looked, Gabriel was smiling leaning on the railing with a shopping bag, it wasn't illegal to shop but the staring was unnerving.

"Sire he isn't going to stop no matter what his father says, he is too much like his mother. He wants what he wants and we don't know what he will do to get it, Barron was like that." Gina said as my mother her face turned cold, her eyes feral.

"Dinner tonight, Wyatt starts training again. She can handle herself and her powers are only growing." With this I moved a little away, as the spoke in hushed whispers. I was strong enough to deal with him, but was I strong enough to deal with Warren. He was trouble, I wasn't even wanting to date think it was time to ask mama about this bond.

"Come on sweetie, we have much more shopping to do," as I followed after her and he watched me until we drove off, my mother wasn't as cheerful by that time. But one we reached the house her face lit up seeing the house, with silver and gray lights Christmas decorations even better than the last time covered her vast front lawn and house, as I just stared.

"William, boys it all looks so fantastic. William tell Uncle he is to meet me at Sea Shack at five no later," she was dishing out money to the boys who looked rather happy "Sure Auntie, bye Wyatt," he kissed my cheek and vanished but they ran home, it wasn't dark yet.

I didn't have enough time to change so I just sat in the Den after everything was put where mother wanted, she sat looking at me.

"Do you like Warren?"

"Yes,"

"Well than just know he is much like his father, and if he makes you happy than I am happy," I knew nothing of Warrens father, and it was sad Warren would see me looking like Christmas crap.

"We better head out," I was up heading back out to my mother's car, it was getting dark and I knew every weekend I spend here until Christmas was going to be like this. It wasn't a very long drive to the Sea Shack it was packed as we finally found a parking space, Anna's flaming red hair dyed to bright perfection was seen in the crowd.

"ANNA!" I screamed her little head turning a smile on her face as she waved it was Saturday people everywhere. "Wyatt, Sire over here," daddy called as we pushed our way through to the waiting section.

"Hello daddy," I was pulled into a hug than he hugged mama "Another 35 minutes before they call us Sire,"

Anna, Gina and Warren walking over people moved for Warren he looked hot. Dark jeans with a black muscle shirt on a chain hanging down his left side, a leather wrist band on his wrist. "Hey Wyatt, you look nice," she said.

"Yeah right Anna, mom had me up at five and we have been at the Mall shopping all day until about a house ago," my daddy laughed as my mother scoffed, Gina smiled along with Anna.

"Sounds horrible," his deep voice boomed "Not really Warren, its Christmas time. I love Christmas hot chocolate with whipped cream by the fireplace, watching movies, the Christmas music," I smiled his face was warm and open.

"Well as long as you enjoy it, not that I don't. It's the shopping I hate," he retorted in a bored tone, but his eyes said he was very interested in our conversation.

"I take care to really think of the person as I get their gift, making sure they will love it." I smiled he cracked a smile which he didn't do very often.

"Warren makes me do his shopping," Anna chimed in "Warren that's rude, you do it yourself it makes it all the more special," I snapped as Anna winked at me.

"Yeah sure, everyone gets fruitcake this year," he said as I rolled my eyes "I will tell you now I hate fruit cake, it's rather nasty," I smiled my back to him as I talked.

The adults chatting as we stood around until our names are called "I am so hungry, I think I might die," I said to Anna who gave me a look.

I was nervous around him feeling his heat right behind me but when I felt his hands on my hips I jumped outta my skin, turning around looking up at him. "What?" he looked down at me.

"Nothing was just shocked is all," I leaned my head back on his chest, his arms wrapping around me tight my hand in Anna's.

"Auntie, Uncle," it was Will "Will," I called out as he headed our way, Layla was holding his hand as they ran up, Layla hugging us girls.

"Hey Wyatt," Will said "Hello dear," mother said hugging her only nephew.

"Where are your parents?" daddy said as Will point to my Aunt and Uncle walking over, I felt Warren start to shake.

"Mom can Warren, and us sit at another table," I spoke as my mother gave me a nod as she went to speak to the hostess.

"Clam yourself Warren," but he just looked angry as we waited my Uncle looking over at us all. Anna was just looking left out she had a thing for Ethan, but wasn't about to tell her cousin.

"So Wyatt, are you and Warren dating yet?" Layla smiled she didn't care about him being Villain. "Yes we are," he said as I scoffed.

"Did you forget to ask me Warren," I said but he didn't answer right away "No, you're my girl it's that simple," I rolled my eyes.

"Strong hold two tables ready," was called out as we walked I was basically picked up my feet never touching the ground.

"Wyatt we are right there, your checks will be send to our table," Daddy said as he sat with mom, Mrs. Williams, Auntie and Uncle and a few minutes later another man showed up shaking my dad's hand and hugging my mother.

"Who is that?" Will asked "I have no clue, I guess they are starting to date again," I said looking away.

"You don't like it do you," Warren spoke his deep voice low but we heard just fine. "It's just odd, having divorced parents. Now they are dating, I mean I love your mom Layla, but it's going to take me time to get used to," but Layla smiled.

"I know and we love you, it was odd at first but I warmed up to it and I know you will too,"

"What can I get you," our waitress smiled at Warren while talking "I will have the Jumbo sea food platter, a large Ginger ale also," Will said getting her attention.

"I will have the veggie salad with a ginger ale," Layla smiled "I will have a Coke, with the Cajun Platter," Anna snapped nearly hitting the waitress with her menu.

"I will have the sea food combo platter, with the sampler platter for an appetizer. With a root beer cold still in the glass please," I smiled handing her my menu.

"Add another sampler in," Layla smiled at Will. "I will have the surf and turf, plus an extra platter of shrimp. With the crew platter for an appetizer, with a beer,"

"Can I see your ID," to which he gave her his wallet "What kind handsome,"

I snorted as she gave me a look "Corona, with a lime. And enough flirting this is my girl, and you're ugly,"

"No need to hurt her feelings," I muttered even though I felt a massive amount of jealousy towards her, I wasn't anything special.

I was drinking root beer, waiting and waiting to eat.

His arm was around me as we sat there everyone talking but Warren, he didn't look happy or comfortable. Like he rather be alone.

"Wyatt, so you going to be with Danny tomorrow?" Layla asked me in a light tone never taking anything to serious, a go with the flow.

"Yes we are plotting Laura's downfall, plus practicing for our try-outs," I said Layla gave me a look but Will cut in.

"Put her down like a rabbit dog," he smiled a light in his eyes I felt Warrens arm twitch around my neck. I was annoyed he was being so isolated, or just rude either way.

Our food arrived as everyone ate talking and laughing and he watched and drank. I was peeling the shrimp and eating, when I looked up out of the blue seeing dark eyes on me as I rolled my eyes.

"Warren, look across the room," I muttered popping another shrimp in my mouth. His eyes moved away from my face to gaze across the room seeing Gabriel and his father eating, his father didn't look at all suspicious.

"Perfect," Warren muttered downing the rest of his beer his arm wrapped around me like iron, his eyes staying up. Will looked back over his shoulder "I hear he is just like his mother," Will said looking at me.

"That's what mama said today, guess I will have to look up their family history. At least to understand," I retorted as Anna looked to Warren.

"Understand what Wyatt, he wants is insane," Warren talked for near the first time. "Because I have skills at fighting and brains, but always best to know what you're up against. Use both brawn and brains together," I said looking in to his deep brown eyes.

And all through dinner he was silent and Fallen had not uttered a word, just a few creepy smiles. Even as we walked out Warren was hovering over me like a dark cloud, as Will talked to his parents.

"Come on Warren you need to get home," his mother sounded urgent as he gave me a weird look.

"I really have to go, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, well have a nice night," I started walking away when his arms wrapped around me turning my small frame to his. His lips came crashing down in a heated kiss, and once we broke apart everyone was staring.

"I wish we could spend more time together but well I will tell you another time," and with that he walked to his truck with Anna and his mother.

"Well I am staying with you tonight Wyatt," Will smiled nodding his head and waggling his brows, then I punched him. Then we ran to my mother's car with Layla laughing.

All the while Fallen was watching…

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the next chapter for my Sky High story, I own nothing and no money is being made from these stories. So I am writing five at once, but they will be updated once or twice weekly, so no worries for anyone who reads them. So in the story all underlined lyrics they sing together, bold is Danny and regular is Wyatt.**_

_**Wyatt's point of view…**_

I stood in the door way my two bags ready for Danny, I was in black tight jeans. A white crop top that reads "Teenage dirt bag" with black and white vans. My hair down with a black beanie on a silver and black studded leather band on.

"Mom, sorry. You wanted me to join, I have to practice and we have a secluded time to use the theatre. I plan to crush Laura," I smiled as she sighed.

"I know my darling, have fun and see you next weekend." She smiled as Danny was on my door step, he gave my mother a hug.

"See you later Mrs. S," he smiled as he carried my bag to his car "Ready to practice baby doll." He said as we drove to Sky high early.

"Yeah," I smiled I really didn't care as when we arrived Anna was walking out of the theatre with her guy partner. I smiled but she didn't see me as Danny pulled me inside shutting the door.

"I had a friend check, this place has no tech bugs, and no one can spy here. Anywhere else is different." He smiled it was the game others could spy if they wanted but here at Sky high it was impossible.

**Playlist for their performance**

**Michael Buble feat Carly Rae Jepsen-Rockn' Around The Christmas Tree / Jingle Bell Rock -Duet**

**Wham- Last Christmas-Duet**

**Michael Buble- Let it Snow -Single Danny**

**Michael Buble feat Thalia - Mis Deseos / Feliz Navidad- Duet**

**Mariah Carey-All I want for Christmas is you –Single Wyatt.**

"My mom helped me with the fourth one," he smiled I knew these songs by heart but the fourth he was having trouble with.

"Come on," I smiled taking out my microphone as we began.

"**A donde sea que yo esté**

**Tu corazón alcanzaré**

**Y una sonrisa en tu mirada pintaré" Danny sang his voice so alluring, my heart skipped a beat.**

"No habrá distancia entre los dos

Al viento volaré mi voz," my voice soft putting emotion in.

"**Con mis deseos a tu alma llegaré**

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad**

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad"** We sang together our voices together are unbeatable and we knew it, and soon so would everyone else.

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas," **he went on as I started while he was singing.

"Celebremos juntos la vida," most of my parts are in Spanish.

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas"**

"Y que viva la alegría" I timed mine to start while he was still singing, sounding beautiful.

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. From the bottom of my heart" is hands on my hips.**

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas" he smiled dancing around with me, getting the routine down.**

"Celebremos juntos la vida,"

"**I want to wish you a Merry Christmas," **

"Y que viva la alegría,"

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the bottom of my heart," **

"**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad**

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad," **we sand my hips moving into him his groin hitting my right hip as we danced.

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas," **

"Celebremos juntos la vida,"

"**I want to wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

"Y que viva la alegría,"

"**I want to wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the bottom of my heart,"**

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

"Celebremos juntos la vida"

"**I want to wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

"Y que viva la alegría," I thought I saw someone but we sang on, days until the try-out, this was the song he thought we would have a problem with.

"**I want to wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the bottom of my heart," he wasn't having any problems.**

"**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad,**

**Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad**

**Feliz Navidad,"**

"**All the love and joy,"**

"Feliz Navidad,"

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

"Navidad Navidad Navidad Navidad," I smiled, Laura was going down.

"**I wish you all the love and joy**

**All the love, the love and joy, my love,"**

"Feliz Navidad,"

"**I wish you love and joy**

**No one ever can destroy**

**Love I got from you girl,"**

"Felicidad,"

"**All the love and joy,"**

"Alegría,"

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

"Navidad," I finished it sounded as if we had been doing this for years.

"Perfect," he smiled as we went on practicing for hours before the doors opened and our time was up. Laura and Gage walked in right before Warren knocked Gage into a set of seats.

"Damn it Wyatt! I was looking all over for you, I went to pick you up and you were gone," he was pissed his eyes flashing red even the whites.

"Yes because I had to be here early for practice," I said in a sigh as I walked off the stage with Danny right behind me.

"You could have called me,"

"Well yes, but I also didn't know you planned on taking me back to school Warren." He gave me a look as if I hit my head and lost important memories.

"You are my girl, I will be taking you to and from school—" I cut him off "Unless I have other plans of course, you don't own me Warren. I can and will do as I please," he looked livid as I walked away with Danny in tow.

"WYATT DON'T WALK AWAY!" was bellowed, but I walked on seeing students, Anna at the door sorry written all over her small face as I smiled.

"He is rather mad," Danny smiled as we walked losing Warren in the sea of students, as I kissed Danny and Hal walking the rest of the way with Layla and Mage.

"This weekend dress shopping right?" Mage smiled her purple bandana matching her hair nicely.

"Sounds good," we said before walking into our rooms to unpack, I would see them at dinner.

Nica was already unpacked and on her bed "Your boyfriend graced our room with his presence. In a state of melodramatic anger about your mysterious disappearance," she said flipping a page of her book.

"Awesome, yeah he found me, ranted and raved before I walked away," I should find an ex of his and have a talk, but I would have to ask Anna about that. As my door slammed open and there stood Anna behind Warren "Calm down Warren," she was saying as he rushed in.

"I FUCKING SWEAR WYATT," he was rampaging as both girls ran out leaving me with him. "What is it I can help you with Warren?" I asked in a calm sweet tone.

I raised my brow as he looked to be trying to calm himself down, I watched fire lick his fingers as he had his eyes forcibly closed. I jumped up with the emotions that hit me worried, scared, love, and many others. I didn't think I just grabbed him and with a scream I fell to the floor in pain, it was like my hands have been roasting over an open pit, skin peeling off, and blisters.

"Wyatt," he was on the floor with me seeing me in pain snapped him out of it he held my hands up "Oh fuck it, I am so sorry." But I was sweating like crazy, the shaking was from cold when he grabbed me running from the room heading towards his kicking the door open. I hate to think how many students saw him hauling ass through the halls with me crying in his arms.

"I have cream, I made it with ice crystals," he was talking but everything was a buzz when Laura clad in pink hurried in her face red.

"What have you done to her you fucking jackass," Laura was at my side my vision blurry, I was shaking and sweating as she screamed when she saw my hands. Than she was screaming right out the door, as Layla and Mage ran in helping Warren slathered cream, it was ice cold on my hands.

"I never meant to she grabbed me when I was trying to calm down, my skin is near 200 degrees. I love her I wouldn't hurt her," he was saying in panic, as I just looked fucked up.

"Okay we need to get her to the Nurse Spex, Warren, to clean and dress the burns," Layla said being calm and caring when he felt shitty.

I was sure I was dying even as the pain faded "What the fuck happened Peace, can't keep your shit together. Look at her," it was Fallen I heard a crash and struggled to my feet, pain flared in my hands.

Layla and Mage grabbed me Warren and Fallen kicking the shit out of each other as I stumbled out the girls basically supporting my weight when air hit me I looked up seeing it was Lash who had me running "Here take her as fast as you can to Nurse Spex," now it was Dash who ran the rush of air was soothing.

"What has happened Mr. Speed?' the Nurse was asking "She touched Warren, he put cream on it,"

"Just lay there darling," she said as she looked then began peeling the dead burned flesh off, as more cream was applied and my hands dressed before Dash rushed me back to my dorm.

"We got her Dash thank you," it was Layla, her and Mage helped me sit. It was late now "Laura and Gage came, Laura seemed very worried maybe there is hope for her yet," Mage said which was a shock.

"I have to shower," I mumbled but I wasn't able to stay straight up even as four girls helped me to the bathroom "We got her," it was Danny and Hal.

"She is heading to the shower," Anna said "Yeah right little bit can barely stand, but she is soaking wet with sweat, Danny," Hal said "Yeah not a problem," he laughed.

"Seriously guys, you'll be next on his bbq list," Magenta laughed "We can deal with him, you girls can be in there I was thinking this was insane.

But I was set on the counter as Hal and Danny stripped to their boxers "We will keep watch," Mage smiled Anna looked nervous" Warren will flip his lid." She said but she knew my besties are hot for each other not me, sadly.

"Layla help her with her clothes, we will but maybe she rather you," as Layla rolled her eyes helping me strip I stood naked in Danny's arms as Hal turned the hot water on.

"We got you doll," Hal said as we stood under the hot water, it was a seen right out of a porno, without the sex of course, I was helped to get clean, my hands killing me again, tiny sobs escaped.

"It okay," Danny hugged me as Hal was behind me rinsing off "Run, just run," Anna screamed but Hal and Danny stood right in front of me as Layla and Anna grabbed me under my arms. I swear the room shock and the heat from Warren as he came in was making steam rise from everything I watched the faucet start to melt.

"Gay or not, you are in a shower with Wyatt. She is naked and you two," he was so angry his eyes even the white a metallic blood red.

"Dude, we are gay. I mean she is hot, but she is also my best friend she would be laying on the floor if we weren't here. If you feel the need to fight bring it, I am not sorry for showering with her." Hal stepped up to Warren.

"I am with Hal, get over it," was all Danny said both wet. But I put my hand on Danny's shoulder I was wrapped in a towel "Leave Warren, I wouldn't be in pain or have to have massive helping showering the sweat off my body. You don't get to get angry at my friends for being here with me. I understand it was an accident but you have some explaining to do," I said my eyes flashing with a very dangerous warning.

"You two are safe for now, get dressed please Wyatt I can explain." I gave a nod kissing my boys on the cheeks giving them sly winks.

"It was our pleasure doll," he smiled as I was helped by Warren this time, no other students are out, Hal, Danny and I walk out with Warren and the girls. But my eyes catch the familiar glimpse of Fallen in the shadows.

"I will wait out here the girls can help you change," Danny and Hal laughed going to their rooms, I was in mine getting ready for this talk.

_**Thanks for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed please review!**_


	7. Frustration

**Good morning so here is another chapter for my newest Sky high story. I own nothing about it only wishing I did, no shooting star tonight. Thanks everyone for reading and please, please review…**

**Wyatt's point of view…**

I stood in the court yard with Warren, it was never cold near Warren because of his power over heat. He looked nervous as I stood there, I heard things about him I mean his name was on the lips of near every girl here.

I stood, wearing a gray and white contrast sleeve pajama with a pair of black and gray shorts, Vans shield slippers women's slippers. He was fully dressed and still a little pissed I was showering with Danny and Hal.

"Explain, and I don't care what you think concerning the boys Warren. They are gay, I have tits and they could care less." I said with a no nonsense look on my face, as he tried to look impressive.

"I am dangerous Wyatt, more than you know. You barely touched my skin and look at your hands, I have a couple mental disorders but I am on the best medication. But sometimes I can't help but get angry its worse if I am late taking meds or forget," he said as I sat on the low wall.

"Okay, well that's doable. What else?"

"Just ask me Wyatt," he sat looking more defeated than before "How many girls have you slept with? Have you really killed before? Why do you even like me, is it just the soul bond?"

"So much for one at a time," he sighed running his fingers through his long brown hair.

"More than you need to know, I stopped keeping count after 45. I know you find it disgusting, but it was who I was. Yes I have, I don't regret it and never will, people shouldn't get in my way. Why do I like you, well on the very first day? I saw you walking and your smile was irresistible, I couldn't stop looking at you. Then I made Beam give me his locker when I saw where yours was, I knew you wouldn't be able to open it because it's messed up from when I slammed a guy's head into it. Your smile, those eyes, and yes you're beautiful but you're also smart and can take care of yourself. But I will be the one to deal with and protect you, even if it is from myself. Before you hear it from anyone, the rumours about me hitting any female is not right, I haven't really dated only messed around," he was looking into my eyes, I felt the tug deep in my belly.

"I really need to think about all this, I mean yes you came clean and that means so much to me. But still lots to think about," I smiled my knees pulled up to my chest as we talked.

"Gabriel is very dangerous Wyatt, he either really likes you or he targeted you because of me or both. His mom and my dad knew each other, best friends, until Fare turned on my father. It was a power thing she wanted it, your mom was more of a Heroine after your birth. In Italy she is worshipped and all over Europe she is feared, like she is the boogieman," he said standing up he was rather tall, his voice steady not giving any real emotion away.

"Boogieman, well sounds about right. I only fear her near Christmas time, but at least on the weekends I sleep better. Fallen is another story for another time, I need to at least try and sleep." It was nice talking to him alone, as he held my hand we walked around the courtyard talking about nothing and everything all at once.

But once we stood at the door to my shared room the sir became steal as he pressed his soft warm lips to mine, his lips moulded around mine demanding yet sweet taking his time. His fingertips brushing over his neck, his on my hips as he bent down pressing me into the wall.

"Look at the time," I turned seeing Anna, her tiny hands trying to drag me into the room and away from her cousin. "Bye Warren," she smiled as he released me.

"Good night ladies," he winked at me with a sly smile as she shut the door firmly in his face. "Nice Anna,"

"He would have kissed you for hours, I saved you," she smiled as I smirked "I could have kissed him for hours," her pale face flushed crimson.

"I knew he would be a good kisser," Nica chimed in from under her covers "I thought you were sleeping?" Anna said her face still red.

"You thought wrong," she laughed poking her head out from her covers, I jumped in bed my hands in pain as I popped a pill the Nurse had given me. Anna helped me slather cream and dress them before I passed out. I didn't sleep much in fact I didn't sleep well the entire week, it was Friday night as I lay in bed looking like death. Warren was worried and pissed, he beat Fallen up daily but nothing stopped him.

Even I knew I was dreaming, the darkness was too warm and eerie. I stood in the middle of it nothing was around, animals, students nothing but the school. Which took on a horrific look, it was the same but not the same, and I walked not wanting to stay in one place at a time. The doors creaked open, snakes slithering on the floor, Spiders dropping from the high ceiling, as I walked on not bothered at all. My bare feet touching the cold tile floor as I walked to my locker, for unknown reasons. It was hanging open blood poured from it, I was being watched.

"Gabriel, why are you doing this," I said knowing he was here having his little fun trying to scare me, and make sure I didn't sleep.

"Because I like you, you'll never get a good night's sleep until you're mine. Peace what a waste of power much like his father, but what secrets is he really keeping from you. Little Wyatt, so like your mother, he lies to you. Did he tell you we share the same father? Did he tell you he is only two months younger than I, his father left my mum for his whore mother? I love my step father a great man, but the point is my little canary he lies to you," he vanished only a thick fog rolled in as I tried to make my way back out.

Thick dense fog, I could barely see things moving things he hoped scared me. "Just be with me," his fingertips brushed my thigh moving more to the front but staying on my thigh.

"I am dating Warren, I won't leave him," I said looking around feeling his muscled arms wrapping around me, too tight. "You will, you will."

It was terror not sleeping, jumping at random things, the screams woke me by the morning, I sat bolt upright in my bed. My sheets and I was drenched in sweat, my father left last night for a mission he should be home soon. As I swing my short legs over the side of my bed, dragging my sheets to the washer. It wasn't very light out, but I was leaving to Starbucks.

I dropped the sheets in and headed back upstairs, to get ready as my cell buzzed. I grabbed it sending a mast text to Mage, Layla, Nica and Anna telling them met me in thirty at IHOP. I hanged into white checkered hem leggings, with a supernatural cropped tee, same with the silver jewellery. I sat pulling on gray socks before I put on my favourite boots they are a black synthetic upper with lace up vamp and thick collar. My hair nice and curled around the bottom, I left it down putting on a gray and black beanie. I stood grabbing my cell and bag, before closing my door and heading out, taking the keys to my dad's Jeep.

I had a driver's license as I pulled out of the drive heading to get Layla and Mage, Nica was meeting us there. I pulled onto the curb as she ran out, it was very early her mother was sleeping, but she was awake and ready to go, Mage a foot behind her.

"Hi Wyatt, you still haven't slept yet," Layla looked worried as Mage looked angry, I had bags under my eyes. "Not much, if any," I said pulling away from the curb heading to snag Anna. And when I pulled up to it, it was still dark inside, it was five in the morning.

"Be right back," I whispered getting out hoping this wasn't going to get me killed. The door was unlocked as I walked in, I was being as silent as I possibly could making my way up the stairs to her back bedroom. A little light shinned from under her door, the door a little down was his, by the black and red plastered on it. I opened her door seeing her finishing her hair, but hearing a creak I jumped inside hiding behind the door.

It opened near hitting me in the chest "Where are you going Anna, its fucking five in the morning?" Warrens deep husky voice came through the door, I was lucky he didn't walk in.

"I am going to eat with some friends, still haven't slept Warren," she turned in our direction as my eyes are like saucers, her face was priceless seeing me hiding in her room and her cousin on the other side of the door.

"Okay, I am going to shower then head to the Mall, I can't find the perfect gift for Wyatt. She is so difficult, and mom won't let me watch her,"

"Warren you can't stalk her, we talked about this," I was near faint, stalking by my own boyfriend. "You know how dangerous he really is, and his sights are set on her. I will die before he gets her," he shut the door I could hear him walking to the shower.

"We need to go before he gets out," Anna said grabbing her bag as we hurried out the door before her cousin walked out, and it was luck as I passed the door it opened he eyes on Anna as I inched towards the hall out of sight.

"Warren not that other girls don't like seeing you naked, but its gross put a towel on," she snapped and on instinct I peeked seeing his ass, it was perfection.

"Well yeah, not like I knew you were still here. Yeah, tell my girl, that I love her," I heard the humour in his tone.

"How did you know I was meeting her? Anna smiled as I was telling her with my eyes to hurry.

"I just guessed," he laughed Anna was to the side of me still looking back "Hurry," she whispered as we started back down the steps.

"Wyatt?" it was his voice as I took off in a run heading for the Jeep the engine was running, as Anna passed me jumping in as I was next a naked Warren was at his door laughing.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO LUCKY," Mage was standing up her eyes glued to Warrens body, it had a light shin to it. I was off leaving him without a word, heading to IHOP for some grub. It wasn't too packed when we drove up seeing Nica waiting, we climbed out heading over to her.

"Hey," she smiled as we walked in together getting a table for five, we ordered drinks as my white hot chocolate with a mocha swirl and whipped cream.

"So ladies I wanted to meet for a reason, as you know I haven't slept because my man sized problem. But Anna I need to know the truth about Warren, is he Gabriel's brother?"

"Oh god, umm. Yes Uncle Battle is both their dads, how did you know?"

"Gabriel told me, but why didn't Warren bother to tell me. It makes me think how much he really hasn't told me," I said as our waiter came back for our order.

We waited in silence for our food, Fallen and Peace brothers, now that I look there are some similarities in the looks. Both tall with olive toned skin, dark eyes and hair. Their faces only held little that told me they are related.

"Well, do some research Wyatt. Right after we will go to the library," Layla smiled as Mage gave us a nod.

"Me and Nica will go back to my house for information," Anna offered as I rested my head back "Fine,"

With that my day was planned so we talked while we ate, I was near full as I finished my coffee.

I was driving off with Layla and Mage heading to our local library, it wasn't packed it was eight.

"Morning ladies, what can I help you with?" the older lady smiled "I need to view the micro film on Super births," she gave me a look.

"Only," 

"I am," my eyes flashing she made a little sob, but she let us pass. It was a colder room with a machine few chairs scattered around. We sat looking near the times Gabriel and Warren where born. We can't find shit, every birth was supposed to be recorded.

"Found Gabriel's," Layla shouted as we came over to her machine, she was up letting me sit.

"Fare and Battle gave birth to their first child on Sunday September 31st, at midnight.

Gabriel F. Peace came into our world at 7lbs and 12oz, 21 inches long. The mother and baby are doing well."

"His last name is Peace?" the baby in the picture was adorable big round eyes, a very innocent Fallen pictured.

We started looking again this time I found what I was looking for "Found Warren's," I called out hearing the scraping of chairs.

"Lady Halo now known as Lady Peace, the new wife to one Barron Battle had her son this very night. At midnight on Halloween Warren M. Peace was born, to the proud parents. We here wish them the best, both mother and son are doing well and are sleeping reported by Battle himself.

Warren M. Peace

9lbs 12oz at an impressive 25 inches long.

It was reported that Sire herself was present at the birth, Sire herself a Villainess and married to the Hammer one of our greatest Hero's."

"Great just great, look how much they looked alike when they were born," Mage was the one to notice, Fallen was just a tad smaller.

"Go get the films concerning Battle," I said to no one, but I had them in the machine minutes later, as we three poured over everything.

"Battle cheated on Fare with Lady Halo, resulting in another child. Fare vows revenge on Battle and our Lady Halo, just a month after her and Battle welcomed baby Gabriel."

"Battle declared insane, after medical treatments failed. Did Battle pass this gene to his two sons?"

"Battle on a rampage as The Commander and Hammer take action against his reign of terror on Maxville."

"Battle tries to kill both infant sons,"

"Battle kills Fare, but her son was saved by Hammer and given to his step father. Battle is under the impression his sons will be worse than himself and feels they should be killed."

"This is enough, Battle is insane. I remember my dad and Uncle put him in jail, he has quadruple life sentences." I said shutting off the machine, so much information to take in.

"Let's go, Anna said she has more info." Mage said as we left heading out of the Library and towards the Café. My heeled boots making rapid noise as they hit the concrete. My bare midriff showing in the sun, checking the time it was near one, it had been hours in there. But Anna's flaming red hair caught my attention as her and Nica sat together talking.

"So what have you got Anna?"

She pulled pictures out seeing two toddlers playing in a small park, all the pictures ended when they both reached five. "It is a rumour that Warren tried to kill Gabriel, and that's why they didn't grow up together," Anna said in a low voice, as I gave out a sigh.

"Yeah we found so much out, Battle is insane he always believed one of them would be worse than him, but which one," Layla said her tone very serious.

"This is a lot to take in, and I don't think I can't deal with Warren right now," I said my face fallen and sad. "In fact I have some shopping to do," I was up the girls up too.

"Well we do too, a girls day it is. How about a sleepover?" Layla smiled as they all agreed this was heaven "Sounds good, let's go," with that we walked away heading to a local shop.

My father was okay with the girl's night, I hadn't responded to any of Warren's million texts and calls. But Anna told him we are having a girl's night, and daddy said no Warren. It was great talking and laughing, Laura would have had a ball but she said she rather not hang with my new friends.

**Sunday around two**

I stood ready to go waiting for Danny we had practice for our try out tomorrow, my father waiting as well. We had it down but we still wanted to practice, I had been planning things, with a help from a new friend. Kailee was going to create the illusions I wanted, and I gave her my signed Breaking Benjamin poster, I had two. I knew Laura was going to dress in different things, changing after every song. I was doing it simple as was Danny.

If we didn't win, I just wanted Laura to fail, mean as it sounds. I helped Anna on hers, but I also wanted her to win but we will see.

The bell rang as Daddy opened the door "Hello boys, come on in," I turned with dread, was Warren here too.

But it was Hal and Danny waiting each with one of my bags "Hey boys," I smiled and hugged them, I wouldn't say I wasn't attracted to them because, hello I was.

"Ready we only have until tomorrow," Danny smiled we knew we had it down. "Yeah, bye Daddy see you next weekend," I smiled hugging my father tight, his arms like a safe haven for me.

"I know you will beat them tomorrow, write me," he smiled walking out with us, Hals car in our drive as Daddy helped me in.

"Bye honey, boys you watch her now," he said he looked so young and happy, I knew deep down Layla's mum had a lot to do with it. "Have fun with Mrs. Williams daddy, see you," I smiled and the look on his face told me I said something to make him even more happy.

"Thank you, Summer and I really are happy together. Your mother wants you to meet Hunter next weekend at dinner, Summer and I will be there Layla, too," he smiled as I gave a nod.

Hal drove off seeing a huge truck behind us as we turned the corner "Do we stop?" Hal smiled as I gave a no, he hit the gas.

His Honda was pretty fast, as Danny laughed seeing Warren behind us but further back, as we took to the sky when the freeway dropped for us. "It's dangerous pissing that man off Wyatt, Hal can you buy us some time to get to the gym. It will lock behind us," Danny said as we are about to land.

"Sure babe," I laughed "About time you two,"

He pulled in long skid marks adorned the lot now, as he fish tailed around our door flying open as he stopped. I was out running to the gym Danny a foot behind me, both laughing. I saw Warren pulling in Anna in her seat laughing, Warren wasn't laughing but a smirk was there as the doors shut behind us.

We practiced and practiced for two hours with Kailee and Beam watching, he was to be sure her illusions looked right. Everything was set for tomorrow and we couldn't be happier, until I knew that door had to be opened.

_**Thank you for reading please review!**_


	8. Making Amens

**Hey everyone, I am sitting here typing with a few broken ribs please watch where you pull out. So here is another chapter for Betrayed thanks for reading, I make no money from these stories. I did like the review I received for this story, it was pleasant but gave good criticism. Well again Wyatt isn't popular anymore once she turned on Laura, and not skinny she is around 125 pounds. She has many flaws and yes I make them near perfect but Wyatt will have her flaws. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.**

**Warren's point of view…**

She has been avoiding me, never a wise move I thought as I watched her and Danny as they ran into the theatre together. Anna wasn't talking either, she had Wyatt's back on whatever was happening, and I had to control myself around her.

I loved her but I have already messed her up, then finding Hal, Danny and Wyatt in the shower nearly made my already boiling blood spill. Then the issue with my brother was becoming a problem, I hated that boy more than anyone. He was a constant reminder of my father's infidelity to my mother. Now the way his eyes follow her, the look he gives her it is undeniable he likes her, her being mine is a bonus for his sick personality.

My mother and cousin worried he has shown back up here in Maxville, I was thrilled on his first day here.

_***Flash back***_

"Hey Warren, there is a new Villain here," Beam walked over, his smoke near done. "Good for whoever it is," I said back like I really needed this information, Wyatt was sitting laughing. Damn she was beautiful the way her hair moved to the way she laughed like no one was watching a little snort came out as she laughed, she covered her face as it turned red.

I smiled "She makes you smile a lot," Anna said to my right, I glanced over "She does,"

"Warren his name is Gabriel he said he was looking for you," I stood the table nearly fell, as I grabbed Beam. "Where is he?" I snapped.

"Near the office man," I dropped him near running to see if it was true. My gang was feet behind me, it was Fallen, my half-brother. He smiled his long black hair pulled back, as he made his way over.

"So it's true my little brother is here, oh and Anna, still not my taste," the way he gazed at her, then back to me.

"Gabriel what the fuck are you doing here?" I spat out moving closer to him "Education what else Warren?"

"To cause problems for me,"

"Well that is just the fun part," he smiled he only wore black jeans, boots, a sheer top with only the last two buttons done and a black coat. His chest showing he didn't even have muscles, but he was still dangerous.

I smelled her close "Anna," her voice washed over me this wasn't the time, damn her.

I turned seeing her running over her friends lagging behind her, her smile bright Beam let out a low cuss. "Wyatt, what's up?" even Ariel was nervous.

"Nothing, just had a question," she laughed, I wanted to smile "Sure lets go over there," Ariel said fast but Fallen was staring at Wyatt, and the way he was looking at her scared me.

"Sure thing Red, oh hey Warren." She smiled "Hey there Wyatt," I smiled back I couldn't resist it.

"Well Warren, we should catch up another time. Hello Wyatt, names Gabriel or Fallen, we will be seeing each other," his smile was disturbed but he held his hand out to my girl.

"Sure we will," she smiled shaking his hand Anna pulled her away pretty fast. He watched her walk away "Now she is my type," he muttered.

"Stay away from my girl Fallen, you must have lost your mind coming back here. She is mine and off limits, you will die before you touch a hair on her head," I shoved him back but he laughed.

Wyatt looked over her eyes piercing but she turned away "See you brother,"

"You are no brother of mine, you're just a reminder your mother was a whore," I smiled seeing his face change utter hate was replaced, but he walked away.

_***End Flashback***_

Now he was aiming for her my girl, my mate, I had to stop him and keep her in the process. But now back to the point she was avoiding me, she hadn't returned my texts or calls, she knew I was picking her up. But she still left so what happened over this weekend, she sleeps well if she isn't here but she looked very tired.

I walked standing outside the Theatre waiting for her but only Danny came out " She went out the side door man, she is pissed at you," he said as I turned and ran seeing her cornered by him.

"GET AWAY FROM WYATT, FALLEN," I bellowed tossing him to the side.

"Don't you mean Brother Warren," Wyatt looked up at me with sad eyes, I gave a sigh.

"Yes he is my half-brother, that's it I don't consider him family," I said thinking how she found out. She looked angry "This is bullshit Warren, it is like pulling teeth trying to get you to be truthful with me. He is your brother,"

"How the fuck did you even find out Wyatt?" I snapped out her face made a very unpleasant look "He told me." She stomped on my foot before trying to walk away from me "Wyatt,"

She didn't turn "Should have told her," Anna said walking away with Wyatt.

**Wyatt's point of view…**

I swear he makes me so angry, men can be dense like my Uncle who won't let up about Warren. I hated myself for thinking this world would be better off without him in it, he was so self-centred, like the whole world should bow down to him. No one sees how he really is he is a horrible father to William, my Aunt was awesome. But I have seen her without a top on once, she never knew I saw her. But the bruising told me my Uncle wasn't all gold like the town of Maxville thought.

My father loved his brother and I could never bring myself to say a word to him. I am supposed to be perfect, the perfect grades and attitude, and so far well until Warren I was. But it's not me.

"Hey sorry about Warren," Anna smiled as she came to my side "It's oaky, I can understand why he never said anything." And I did.

"Good, Fallen isn't a good man. Well neither is Warren," she looked lost in thought as we made it to our dorm. Nica was waiting with Layla, who was crying on her bed, Magenta watching.

"What happened?' I said hurrying over "I guess your Uncle told Will he and Layla can't date. Will needs to only date a Heroine not some petty Ginger in hero support." Mage snapped out venom dripping in her voice.

I walked out looking for my cousin who I found with Zach and Ethan in the quad, just talking Will looked pretty upset. "Did he really Will?"

"Yup, he thinks Layla isn't good enough for me. When she is all that I want," he hung his head "Things will work out William," I walked away heading back to Layla who was still on the bed sobbing away.

"Layla you know this isn't what Will wants. Screw what the Commander says, unlike him we don't think he is god," I smiled taking a seat with her when Will walked in.

"Layla please stop crying we aren't done by a long shot," she was in his arms the next second.

I never made it to dinner I was sitting in bed when my door flew open Warren stood in my door way, he looked pretty fucking pissed. "Hey Warren," I smiled like it was nothing.

"Why are you not at dinner?" the slamming of my door was all that was heard as he crossed my bedroom in three swift movements. "I was just thinking, no other reason Warren," his hands ran up and down my thighs, I was about to toss out the good girl routine.

His lips are warm as they touched mine, I couldn't tell if it was the heat of passion or just him, but I really didn't care less. My fingers were tangled in his long brown hair pulling him closer to me, our legs becoming tangled together. I wasn't a good kisser I felt like I was trying to eat his face, he was now in total control of the kiss leading me. His hand moving up my top cupping my breast, was this going too far, too fast?

Then my top was gone as the door opened, Anna looked surprised "Laura is on her way," she smiled as Warren was up "See you later babe," he was gone as Anna sat down on my bed, I struggled into my top.

"Wyatt, are you okay? I didn't see you at dinner" Laura in all her pale pink glory stood in my open door way.

"Laura, go away. I know Gage wants us to be friends so I won't turn dark. I mean I rather like dating Warren, he suits me. And I don't need to have the beauty queen at my side anymore, I have no problems with being unpopular." I smiled walking passed her with Anna behind me, I walked seeing Warren with his crew. I sat in his lap with Anna at his left side, my head on his shoulder as he talked. Laura was talking to Gage who looked pissed she didn't get the job done.

"Layla and Mage sat in with his crew, Mage with Lash and Layla sitting next to Anna. Warren never questioned it because they came with me, Fallen was watching with a smile.

I wasn't as pretty or skinny as Kailee, or Fi who I saw looking at Warren, well let one girl step on my toes and I will put her six feet under. I stood he was talking to Fi and I didn't like it "Where you going love?" he smiled at me.

"Just have to run and do something," I smiled back seeing out of the corner of my eye, Fi was scowling as Warren talked to me. The girls followed me "Anna what's the deal with Fi?" I asked looking straight ahead.

"She was screwing Warren until you showed up," I turned and saw Jennifer or Freeze, "I found them once in the locker room," she finished walking over.

"No wonder she looks at you with such hate," Layla said as Mage looked over her shoulder at Fi. "Well makes sense," Mage chimed in as Anna looked caught in the middle.

"Anna?" I questioned "Warren doesn't know but Fi, well she was pregnant. She knew Warren doesn't want kids so young, he dropped her so she had an abortion. Blamed it on some Hero, well Warren made him disappear real fast," Ariel said she looked pale after.

"Well now girls, how nice sitting here gossiping," Gabriel smiled as he passed he smiled at me but also at Jennifer, who smiled back.

"So you think the crazy one is hot,"

"Well look at your boyfriend, he isn't exactly sane," she smiled taking another fast glance at Fallen before she gave us her full attention.

"Yeah well Jennifer they are brothers, so the apple didn't fall far if you get my drift. Go for him," I said her head turned shock written all over her face.

My little group was a good fit Magenta, Layla, Nica, Jennifer and Anna all of us special in our own way.

A few days have passed and I slept well, thanks to Jennifer she liked him and he seemed to enjoy her company, even as the Hero's shunned her as well. Layla was shunned as well, just for hanging with us, Will didn't care he stood by his little Villainess and me. I was happy for no reason at all, like nothing could rain on my parade.

"Wyatt, Fi is over there talking to Warren alone," Layla whispered pointing over at them "It's cool," I smiled laughing like a loon at Will who was acting like Jennifer was hurting him, she was sitting on his legs, as he tried to crawl out from under her. I was crying my laugh more like a freak of nature itself, but hey it was my laugh and I owned that shit. Fallen was watching before he was walking over, sweeping a giggling Jennifer off her feet.

"Hey Wyatt," he said after setting her back on Will who now looked defeated by the blonde, who loved the attention.

"Gabriel," I said back he rubbed his head I have seen Warren do it as well "Sorry okay, I was just out for revenge. But I know my mother wasn't perfect, and I don't want to lose Jennifer. I don't think I can have a brother like relationship with Warren, but I would like to be your friend." He smiled in turn, so did I.

"No problem Gabriel, I knew you didn't like me." I smiled but he scoffed "You are pretty, but too nerdy and just a tad overweight," now he looked scared.

"I am perfect the way I am, or that's what daddy says. Plus dude I am 126 pounds that's not over weight, now my dear friend I have to drown my sorrows in some Ben and Jerry's." I raised my brow then laughed he laughed a few minutes after, he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"No I wasn't kidding, don't call me overweight again," I was dead serious as he gave me a look and a nod, Jennifer jumping on him, I just stepped over him walking over to my friends.

"Wyatt," I heard it was Warren as Danny and Hal walked over with him, I smiled "Hey boys,"

"What's going on?" with a look at his brother "Well sexy, your sweet brother was apologizing for his behaviour, he will leave me alone. I am a little too over weight for him," I winked at Fallen, who fell to the ground.

"I see," was all he said as he picked me up with ease, Danny was holding Hal's hand, the only openly gay couple and my besties. Warren was moving his wet lips over my throat, I moaned at the contact it always felt so good, everyone's jaws hit the floor.

Kailee was all over Anna, like wow, it was getting hot and heavy real fast Warren was trying to cover his eyes as I watched. Mage, Nica, Jen and Layla watching like it was a porn movie.

"Excuse me this is a school not a brothel," Principal Powers said in a stern voice "Warren I think she is calling you a whore," I smiled as he just tossed me over his shoulder walking away, it was Wednesday a huge test this Friday.

_**Thanks for reading I am trying to work on Wyatt, cause she has flaws and I don't want her to seem to perfect. Please review…**_


End file.
